Equal Dangers
by Anna Fawn
Summary: What if are beloved Bella hadn't been a defenseless, clumsy, and weak human? What if she was also dangerous to the one she loved? What if Bella and Edward started off as equals? Bella's not a vampire, but she's not a simple human either. What is she? This story is from EPOV and mainly inspired by Secrets by openyoureyesvictoria, but is not a copy.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Threaten the Threat

EPOV

It was just another ordinary and boring day of school...or is purgatory the right word? If there were ever away to pay off my sins, this ought to count for something. I stared at the wall, imagining cracks and lines that didn't actually exist to pass the time. This was my form of sleep - if sleep is defined as inert state between active periods.

'Vampires!'Screeched the thoughts of an unknown female, she hissed the 's' in her mind. My body tensed, preparing for attack and my head shot up in search of it's owner. Oddly enough it's 'voice' terrified me, but I wasn't a coward! I was also agitated, defensive, protective and wary. I looked towards the soars of the thought only to see the little new girl - Isabella Swan, but I heard nothing from her and she wasn't even look at us. At the same time, her frail little hands were tightly clenched as she held herself slightly rigid and appeared to be choking on something or holding her breath. She was looking at the spot in front of her. A annoying girl named Jessica Stanley erged the girl forward and pointed to a table. Isabella obeyed, but showed no true sign of lisoning or responding. She was sluggish and stiff as she moved...yet oddly graceful.

"Edward?! What the hell is it!?"Jasper called me back to reality. I could taste my own emotions from him and was surprised to find fascination, I was fascinated by Isabella. I pointed to the girl. "Yes Edward, what about here?"He tapped his foot annoyed.

"I think she knows about us, but I can't read her mind anymore - actually, I'm not even sure it's her mind that screeched 'Vampires',"I explained. The girl turned back to me, her eyes dilated in a strange way and a nearly red brown flowed into them. She looked...hungry in a way and extremely terrified, also...sad? Yes sad.

"Wait, she knows about us!?"Rosalie screeched and I instantly noticed her murderous plan - I turned to growl at her and to my surprise, defend the girl. Rose was shocked.

"Were not killing the girl! Besides, it might not even be her that knows!"I hissed and faced the girl once more. Her eyes had shifted into a beautiful warm chocolate brown and were no longer strangely dilated. They were now filled with warmth, love, compassion, care, trust and thanks, as well as curiosity and nerves - they were so communicative, yet her mind was closed off! I hadn't really seen the girl, besides her strange glorious eyes and position - I'd also seen her in other minds, but not with my own, so I quickly looked her over. She had dark wavy mahogany brown hair surrounding a pale heart shaped face with sharp angler cheek bones. Set in that heart shaped face was her decent dark brown eye brawls place perfectly over her wide, strange and communicative chocolate brown eyes - they were strange because of their depth and light color, normally brown eyes were dark. Under those beautiful orbs was a perfect tiny nose and lovely, plump pink lips that caught my gaze for a few seconds before I continued my examination. She had a medium sized neck, with a delicate, beautiful and bony collar bone, small, but graceful and strong shoulders and thin, short, but well toned arms and legs. She was very thin, extremely and I found my self slightly concerned. She was also very muscular for a teenage girl, yet she appeared very fragile. Everything about her screamed breakable! I conducted my examination within less than a second, but as I looked back up to her face I realized she had somehow noticed because her head was slightly tilted and a beautiful pink blush covered her face, I could see the blood swirling through her nearly translucent skin. I redirected my thoughts away from her blood - I didn't need temptation. My eyes found hers and I saw embarrassment, curiosity, disbelief and questions - she appeared to be holding back a giggle to.

"Who else could it of been?! Hmm?"Rosalie inquired and drew me back again to reality, I turned away from the girl.

"I don't know Rose, but like I said, I'm not sure the thought was hers,"I pointed out for the second time, but I was pretty sure it was hers.

"Edward, get your freaking emotions checked and priorities straight, you don't even know the girl. Now is she a threat or not!"Jasper hissed. This only partially surprised me, Jasper was normally the calm and collected one, but he also became aggressive when there was any possible 'threat' around Alice. I had been to distracted by the girl to notice the direction of his thoughts, but now that I had I realized to things, he was right about me needing to get my priorities straight and I would not let any harm come to the girl! I let out a feral growl and so did Jasper.

"Jasper, settle down. Can you read Isabella's emotions?"Alice patted his arm before he could stand. I instantly saw where her thoughts were heading, apparently she couldn't see Isabella, but if she worked hard enough she could see around her, but her visions kept wavering.

"No,"He replied darkly and crossed his arms. He wanted to wait and see what Alice's point was and access the situation further. He was calm again, calm and protective.

"I can't see her either, but I can see around her,"She paused,"If we don't approach or attack her we will be fine, but there are still lots of blanks, especially around Edward,"She gave me a pointed look, irritation and curiosity evident on her face and in her thoughts.

"If we do attack her?"Emmett was the first one to ask surprisingly, but I could see his motives - he was wondering what she was, if she really was a threat and could defeat him, he wanted to battle her. Idiot!

"If we try to attack her, Edward defends her and when we beat and restrain him, then hunt the girl, are future goes blank - forever, minus Edward, Carlisle and Esme who would never attack the human girl. After a while, Edwards starts going blank again."Alice explained. She had lied about one thing, her future didn't go blank at first - she wouldn't fight Isabella until her mate's future disappeared.

"What do you mean are futures go blank?"Rosalie questioned Alice.

"I can't see people around her, unless you decided to forever be by her side, she must of killed you."Alice replied with a roll of her eyes"I don't know how because I couldn't see it,"

"What about Edwards future disappearing act?"Emmett wondered.

"I suppose he likes to visit her for some reason and can't stay away,"Alice laughed and I growled at her, but she was probably right and that was annoying as hell! Emmett joined her, but Rose and Jasper were angry.

"So, we simply avoid the girl and nothing happens?"He demanded.

"Basically,"Alice shrugged.

"Okay, what about Edward?"He glared at me.

"Jazz, just let the guy be,"Emmett chuckled.

"Let's go,"Rose grumbled and so we went, but I cast one last glance at the girl who was now grinning at me - I was embarrassed, surprised and curios- what is she? How did she here all that? What happened to her eyes earlier? Why did none of are powers work on her? I'd been thinking of her when she walked in. I was instantly worried as I noticed her rigid posture, fisted hands, clenched teeth and held breath, but I was terrified when I met her glare. Her once warm kind chocolate brown eyes were once again dilated oddly, but this time I saw the whole picture. Her pupil had become the shape of an oval like diamond and the chocolate brown had darken and was mixed with a bit of red making them a sort of two layers rufous colors for the most part with specks of pure dark, mahogany, amber and chocolate brown in them, they were shockingly gorgeous, wild and...cat like! They were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen, but also frightening, yet the emotions within them were not exactly fearsome.

Through the glare I saw the fear, no terror glittering in her eyes! I could see dispare, gloom and defeat! On top of that, in her wide cat like eyes that showed little to no white, I could see natural hatred, instinct and anger, it ran through the red patterns in her eyes, but those were not her true feelings. Her heart was quick with the fear, but as I first noticed, she provided it very little air. She was very nervous too. Underneath the instinctive layer, I could see her true feelings and the plea for me to understand - I did. Her eyes could expose her! It didn't matter what she was, or who she was in that moment, all that mattered was that she was safe, secret and hidden. As soon as she saw my understanding she looked down and hung her head - hiding her eyes. All this happened within thirty seconds - no one noticed and the ones that did, didn't think much of it.

Isabella went past the heater and I nearly lost it - her scent was to good! And she had to sit right next to me! The whole time I was imagining ways to kill her and drink her blood, but I didn't. I sat with my hands clenched at my side and tried not to look at her, but when I did I noticed something, her finger nails had turned into shiny white cat like claws! And she was sinking them deep into the chair! Holding herself rigidly and unnaturally still to it. Her heart beat was strong steady and unbearably slow, it wasn't human - more like a hibernating bear and she had held her breath for thirty minutes straight before taking another one and holding it! I also noticed two tears fall from her eyes and hit her lap - I couldn't wonder why or worry about that right then though. And she was up right before the bell rang and took of before I could - a little to inhumanly fast! Luckily, no one seemed to notice. I looked at the deep holes drilled into the chair by her claws and tried to cover them up - no exposure! After that I took of to my car - I really needed to think!

What was Isabella? I'd never seen anything like her, then again, I only knew of three super natural species, vampires, shape shifting wolfs and children of the moon. I began to compare her to each. Well, her...shifting doesn't appear to be time related, but maybe...maybe it's triggered by danger - me! I remembered the screech and his of that one thought, but I hadn't seen her eyes yet - she'd been hiding them! When I did see them, they were dilated until I defended her - she felt safe because of me? Hard to believe. Then, she was in danger again, because of me and couldn't control her instincts completely - I endangered and nearly exposed her! That thought filled me with dread! I hated hurting her or endangering her in anyway. But it was just a theory. What else could possibly be the trigger? I couldn't think of anything, but one unbelievable idea - what if she was a vampire hunter like the wolfs? It was completely insane, unbelievable! Though it did fit.

Anyways, that's three possible triggers, one that seems impossible and one that doesn't fit and one that seem perfect. Now, what is she? She has claws and cat eyes so maybe she's like a cat version of the moon children? But not exactly the same. Does she transform further? Could she became a full cat, like a shape shifter? She was living so she wasn't a vampire, but did she eat meat, drink blood or simple human food? I hadn't really been paying attention. She was faster and more graceful than a ordinary human from what I've seen and must have vampire like hearing at least, probably other sense to. I think she has powers to, a mental shield and physical shield to keep me and Jasper and Alice out.

'Hey' a mental voice called.

"What do you want Alice?"I grumbled, she broke my train of thought.

'What you doing out here?'She wondered.

"That one girl, Isabella, I'm trying to figure out what she is."I replied.

'What she is?'Alice was confused'I thought she was a human,'

"No, she's not, but I've never seen another creature like her before."I sighed "She has claws, like a cat and her eyes shift to cat like eyes when she's around danger or something - I haven't completely figured that one out."Another sigh.

'Well, be careful Edward, your future disappeared completely three times earlier - I got worried, but then it came back,'Alice warned me, but she was desperate to find out what the girl was. She also feared the girl.

"My future completely disappeared three times, Alice?" I wondered, but before she could say a thing we heard a gasp. We both turned to see Isabella with her hand over her mouth and she looked like she was going to cry - her eyes were normal. She had been lisoning in front of the office - she was sneaky, I added that to the list. She hurried into the office. Me and Alice were silent as we lisoned to her talk to Mrs. Cope. She said her day had been good, but she was filling a bit ill. She asked to switch Biology hours, 'fearing that it would make her sick to have it after lunch'. Mrs. Cope said there were no other times available and Isabella couldn't get out of it, but if she was getting squeamish, to tell Mr. Banner. Isabella nodded and slowly walked back out defeatedly and hung her head. She looked back up, to glare at me again - her eyes transforming and claws following. Once again I could see the red pattern that carried the instinctual rage, hate and anger, but I could also see past it, I could see the sadness in her eyes - so much sadness! She held one hand out towards us, palm flat facing us like a stop sign and a complex tattoo began to appear. It was basically a copy of her cat eyes, but a slight different design and black curly designs formed a circle around it. Once the gorgeous tattoo had fully formed she waved her palm once and put it down, then hissed, revealing two large top fangs and two smaller bottom fangs. After that she mouthed stay away and disappeared - ran so fast I could only see a blur!

"That was a threat?!"Alice hissed.

"No, it was a warning,"I breathed, still stunned.

"You two look like you just saw a ghost!"Emmett chuckled and me and Alice both jumped, hissing, then glanced at each other.

'Should we...warn them?' I shook my head, that would only put as all against each other again. Me and Alice played it cool and didn't manage to talk till we were out hunting, but we had to bring Jasper with us because he caught on to our emotions. Jasper hated Isabella at this point and was ready to go off hunting her, but me and Alice both knew that would end with him dead. I explained my theory - I'd settled on the unbelievable because all the evidence leaned towards it. Isabella was some sort of cat like creature that was naturally enemies with vampire, like the wolfs, but she wouldn't attack us unprovocte. I assumed she was like a newly faced wolf, unstable and not completely in control yet because the way she acted. Alice said she didn't not see Isabella in biology or lunch, but she did see me, so we guessed she would be absent. We continued with the original plan.

Alice was right, 'Bella' Isabella's nick name, was absent, pretending to be sick I believe - the vile Mike Newton was bragging about how Bella had only told him she felt bad, but I'm pretty sure that was just because she knew he would spread the news best. I was anxious to see her! Yet all that week she never showed and I swear it was all because of me! My family was sick of my bad mood and finally kicked me out Sunday - I decided to hunt. I hadn't expected to come across her scent, but I did.


	2. Chapter 2: To Tame a Tiger

I ran after the delightful appetizing sent, ready pounce on it's owner, but instead I turned to defend my prey from the light footsteps that had begun to follow me and Alice pounced on me!

"Alice, get off!"I hissed.

"No!"She yeld out loud. I quite struggling realizing what was going on, shame filled me.

"I'm sorry, I just hadn't expected to catch her scent out her. It took me by surprise, I'm good now."I insisted and she helped me up, I brushed the dirt off.

"That's her scent!"Alice squiled thirstily,I grabbed her arm"No wounder you lost control, let's go!"So we did, but now I was nervous. I'd been so eager to see her and tomorrow I would, but could I control myself? We would soon find out. I sat at our table and waited for her to come. I caught her scent, but heard nothing, I kept my head down, pretending to be looking at notes.

"Hi"I beautiful friendly and cheerful bell like voice rang, her voice was marvelous, but I hadn't expected her to speak first."I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella,"I looked up to see her right there, smirking at me with a knowing look in her cat eyes. The red pulse running through them was bright and seemed to glow with all her instinctual emotions. She sat down. I glanced at her hands to see if her claws were out - they weren't, but she still seemed to be holding her breath, rigid and fist clenched. I realized she was waiting for me to speak and quit examining her. She continued when I didn't"Sorry didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week, I wasn't feeling well." Her voice was friendly, controlled and clipped - she sounded like she was repeating a script.

"Oh, I'm Edward Cullen,"I stammered - idiot, get yourself together! She's playing it as though we were both normal strangers. "So what do you think of Forks high school so far?"

She shrugged"Everyone's very friendly and helpful, it's a nice school."Sticking to her little script and looking away to hide her true feelings!

"What about the weather?"I tried again, she frowned at me and shrugged once more.

"The weather is...fine,"She frowned.

"You don't like it,"I stated.

"I prefer the sun and it's heat, I don't like the cold or wet and that basically sumerises the weather of Forks."She sighed, she sounded like she was talking to a three year old - that annoyed me!

"Then why did you move here?"I questioned her.

"It's complicated, I have more than one reason for moving here."She replied.

"What's the main reason?" I pressed.

"I wanted to get to know Charlie, my father."Did I imagined the pause between wanted and to?

"The other reason?"I wondered, trying to get more information.

"My mother recently remarried a guy named Phil and I wanted to give them time to enjoy themselves,"She smiled and I could here the truth in her words, that was her!

"That's very nice of you,"I smiled, she blushed and the red that had been blazing in her eyes faded a little."But you aren't happy," She let out a huff and frowned, the red glowing again.

"Why do you think that?"She growled.

"Because you don't like Forks,"I guessed, but I knew I was wrong - pressing her buttons and offending her seemed to get more out of her.

"I don't dislike Forks, it's a very nice place to be! I love the tree's and forest, the nice cool air and land! I'm just not use to it, I get home sick-"She cut of and I saw something deeper in her eyes, she almost revealed something.

"So you like the forest?"I continued.

"Yes, I can be free and do what ever I want in it-"She covered her mouth and her eyes blazed.

"What's with your eyes?"I pointed out she growled viciously and her fangs peeked out, her claws sank into the seat again - restraining her."What are you Bella?"Her eyes went nearly pure rufous and the red lines blazed within, only the darkest brown specks could still be seen.

"I don't know,"She spat out, then Mr. Banner started class. We would be partners."Would you like to go first?"

"Uh, sure"I replied and grabbed the microscope."Phrophase,"I wrote it down and she grabbed the microscope and put the next one in.

"Anaphase,"She said and began to change the slide I reached out to stop her as though I was human. My hand brushed against her warm skin and electricity shot up my arm. I pulled away and so did she. I was shocked by the strange electricity and...her temperate was hotter than a humans, like a wolf. I was oddly hurt by the fact she had pulled and wouldn't meet my gaze when I turned back to her."I'm sorry, would you like to look?"She asked, her voice terribly sad.

"Yes, thank you,"I replied awkwardly, shouldn't I be the one to say sorry? She'd been right."Anaphase,"I repeated and she wrote it - a little to quickly for a human and her writing was amazing. This is how we finished are lab, We would both answer in single words, but I was the only one checking the work - she trusted my work! It made me guilty for not trusting hers and she was always correct to. We were the first ones done. I was about to ask her how she didn't know what she was, but she spoke first.

"I heard you moved here about two years ago or so, how do you like it?"She began.

"I agree with you on the forest being amazing and free,"I smiled.

"What about the weather?"She pressed.

I shrugged"My family find it easier to live in a cold and rainy climate, but I do appreciate the few sunny days,"I remembered the gentle feel of the sun on my cold skin as I lay in my meadow.

"Why does your family find it easiest to live in cold, rainy climates?"Bella pushed. I shrugged. This time I was the one being saved by the teacher.

"So Edward,"Mr. Banner looked at are answers"didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?"

"Bella,"I automatically corrected him."Actually, she identified two of the five," I disliked his assumption of Bella's intelligence. Mr. Banner was skeptical and surprised.

"Have you done this lab before?"He asked Bella who was looking down at our notes to hide her eyes.

"Not with onion roots,"She admitted.

"Whitefish Blastula?"He suggested.

"Yeah,"Bella replied.

"Were you in the advanced placement program in Phoenix?"He guessed.

"Yes"Bella sighed. So, Bella is smart - no surprise there. Then he walked away, mumbling about his stupid students and it being good for them to have to do there own work.

"So do you like the students of Forks high?"Bella began again. I wanted to ask the questions.

I narrowed my eyes"Well, they seem nice, but for most of them, that's just a pretense." I had begun to dislike Bella's 'friend' Jessica Stanley, who really was only friends with Bella for popularity and I absolutely loathed Mike Newton, the feeling was mutual. At least Bella had one good friend so far and that was Angela Weber. Bella tilted her head in confusion and curiosity, but had a knowing smirk on her face. I was delighted to see that the red veins with in her cat eyes were thin and empty - she was comfortable in other words, no instinctive emotions.

"Do you have any friends here?"She pressed.

"No, just my siblings. We don't really talk to the other students."I answered.

"Why?"Bella asked innocently.

"We move a lot, so it's often hard to make 'friends'. I guess were just not use to it as well"I shrugged, that sounded okay.

"How many times have you moved?"Bella continued. I wish she would quit asking questions, but I did question her earlier.

"To many times to count,"I sighed.

"How old are you?"Bella blurted out suddenly, then looked down.

"Seventeen, you?"I returned the question.

"Same. How long have you been seventeen?"She looked back up into my eyes, begging me to drop the pretense - I couldn't deny her the truth any longer.

"Since 1918,"I breathed and as soon as I said that the amber in her eyes sparkled and glowed in the most gorgeous of ways. Red veins mean anger, amber specks mean happiness, I noted. "Are you seventeen?"I wondered.

"Yes,"She replied "Why were you turned?"She looked away as though ashamed she had asked.

"My adoptive father changed me because I was dieing of Spanish influenza and he wanted a companion."I answered her.

"I'm sorry,"Bella spoke, her voice so quite and sad, I wanted to show here it was okay.

"I'm fine. Have you always been...cat like?" I hoped I didn't offend her. Her eyes darkened, the amber quit glowing and the dark brown blackened. She let a huff as though to laugh.

"Cat like? That's about accurate." She replied, then sighed"No, only sense I turned seventeen," I was so glad that she was opening up!

"How did you know about...vampires"I hesitated.

"I'm not sure,"She breathed"Would you believe my tattoo told me?"

"Yes, but how?"I pressed.

"In my dreams and sometimes in my head - I don't like it."She looked scared by what she told me.

"You don't like what?"I wondered.

"What my tattoo tells me and wants me to do,"She breathed.

"What would that be?"I pressed.

"It doesn't want me to tell you any of this, it wants me to attack,"She cut off. Attack? Attack me? Like a vampire hunter? It sounds insane.

"And when you don't obey?"I worried.

"It fights against me, but it doesn't hurt me, it just feels wrong, like going against my better judgement."She whispered. I was relieved.

"What do you think you are Bella?"I asked her. The dark brown and mahogany brown specks had turned pitch black by now and the chocolate brown was starting to as well. As for the amber, it was turning into chocolate brown. I wondered what exactly the black specks and darkening color meant - it was the opposite of happy.

When Bella finally spoke, her eyes were still hat like, but now instead of rufous, red and brown, they were a deep mahogany brown, barely lighter than her hair with mostly black specks and a few dark chocolate brown ones, her pupils had also widened - this all made her eyes look more dog. I figure it means distress to say the least.

"I believe I'm some sort of witch's creation, a hunter. I think I'm a supernatural hunter."Her voice shook and she barely breathed the words,"I don't want to be a hunter."Then the bell rang and she was gone before I could say a word. I wasn't in the mood for class, so I headed to my car to think.

Witches? I've never heard or seen a witch, but it wasn't to hard to believe. But how had a witch created Bella? How could she not know?Why had she changed at seventeen? She really is like a new wolf or vampire isn't she? Poor Bella, she must be so scared and confused. I didn't like that, but I also didn't like the thought that she truly feared herself, yet she obviously had. Did she think she was cursed? I had to stop the questions there because they were upsetting me - I didn't want to think Bella disliked herself! And my head was spinning.

Well, today had been a success. I hadn't killed or attacked Bella, we talked, she opened up, I did as well and...I found out what she might be. Yet I'd been left with even more questions! One thing was for sure, I wanted to get to know Bella more!

I turned on the radio and lisoned to music to sooth me till my family arrived and then we left - neither Emmett nor Alice questioned my absence from last class and I was thankful. I couldn't wait for tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming 'friends'

**"For every review I get I post a chapter, until the story is told, so it is up to you people to keep me posting,"**

 **love** **Anna Fawn,**

 **Warning, this is a long chapter...**

Jasper had detected my strange mood swings and had become concerned last night. Alice had already been suspicious since I missed class and kept disappearing in the future. I knew that one would soon bring on the questions, but I had no idea which one. The air was tense as Jasper watched me play piano and Alice prepared are out fits for tomorrow. Rose and Emmett were together and Carlisle and Esme had gone _hunting_. So it was just the three of us really.

'Okay, is it the girl?'Jasper finally questioned me, he was annoyed. I nodded. 'I think we should talk about this and now looks like a good time since were the only three that know of...her strange happening and are alone pretty much.' I nodded again. I didn't really want Jasper to know since he would kill her, or at least try to if he thought she was a threat to Alice and Alice feared her witch did not help, but at least Alice's vision troubles kept him away from her.

"Alice," Jasper called.

"Okay, so what's up? Is this about the girl?"Alice asked as she settled on the couch next to Jasper. Why does everyone keep calling her the girl, including myself sometimes?

"Yes, I talked to her today,"Or rather she talked to me, "She confirmed my suspicions,"Suddenly I was cut of my an over excited Alice.

"You got her to talk?!"She chirped.

"Yep. At first we were both pretending to be normal strangers, but kept pressing each other to admit what we are. I finally did, but she'd already known, she just wanted me to confirm it and when I did, she opened up."I told them smiling at that.

"So what is she?"Jasper pressed.

"Well, she has no one to tell her what she is and no stories to figure it out by, but her tattoo speaks to her, do you remember it Alice?"Alice nodded."She believes she was created by a witch as some sort of supernatural hunter - in other words, she's meant to hunt vampires and other creatures like us, but she doesn't want to."I was worried about there reaction to the news, I didn't want them to attack my Bella - wait, my Bella? Were did that come from?

"Then she's a threat!"Jasper hissed, but before I could argue Alice did.

"No, she's not going to hurt us unless we try to hurt her Jasper. Whether she's meant to kill vampire's or not she doesn't - she's like us with are vegetarian diet. Besides that would put you and Edward against each other because he is so entranced by her - I think he likes her Jasper! Yes, she's powerful, strange and I can't see her, but she's no a threat, even if she scares me a little. The closer Edward gets to her, more often he's with her, the more he blanks out and soon we do the same. I can't see what happens, but I'd like to think were going to be friends and she'll be like family."Alice finished her speech and we were both blown away, but I was glad and proud of my sister. She did fear Bella, but she also admired and understood her. I really do think Alice is right about them being friends.

After that Jasper let go of Bella being a threat - for the most part. We had gotten out a few board games and goofed off, then Alice and Jasper went off together and I was left alone to think. Did I like Bella? Was that possible? Could we even have a relationship together? She'd have no future with me. I couldn't take her future away from her, she was to good for that and she was human, despite everything, she was more human than the wolfs. If we couldn't be together, perhaps we could simply be friends. It might be possible. So that's what I'd been hoping for when I drove all of us to school the next day.

As soon as I was out of the car I looked for her, but didn't find her she was parking a rusty old red truck with a rowdy engine. As soon as she was out of the car she looked around till her eyes met mine. She seemed nervous, startled, scared and worried, maybe she thought I wouldn't accept her. I smiled at her and she shyly smiled back before looking at her truck again. I was upset she looked away, but curious as to what she was going to do. She walked over to her rear tire and stared at the silver snow chains as if the were from a different planet. I waited to see what she did, but she did nothing.

Then her head shot up and she took a step back startled. I followed her gaze only to see Tyler Crowley's van come for here, less than ten feet away. I took off at my fasted speed, faster than any other time and all was a blur besides my one target, her. I grabbed her waist, electricity and warmth flowing into from her. We crashed on the ground, her tucked under and in my side, both are hands shot out to stop the still coming vehicle at the same time. I heard the sound of glass popping and so I swung her legs out of the way as if she were a rag doll. With a groan the truck had stopped and now we were in an extremely tight space and I was basically laying on her. Her heart was beating insanely fast, to fast for a human and tempting me quickly. She let out a breath she'd been holding and cautioned me"Edward, don't breath,"I didn't.

Then she slowly removed her from it's deep dent in the Tyler's van and even without trying to, I could smell and taste the blood! It was turning on my frenzy, but Suddenly Bella's finger traced my bottom lip in her blood and I couldn't help, bu swallow it. I wanted more and the monster raged, escaping it's prison deep with in me and lunging for her, but it couldn't move, I couldn't move. I let out a growl as I struggled to move and it hurt to try, but nothing happened! I could only move my eyes and mouth! I'd licked away the rest of her blood off my lips and I wanted more! It was the sweetest thing in the whole world and words could not describe it, yet I still couldn't move to get more! The fire and venom were to intense, everything was burning and I couldn't think straight!

Then the fresh blood scent disappeared and her warm hands cupped each of my cheeks, shooting there pleasant electricity into my skull and reawakening my conscience - I was a shamed. She lifted my face to her's so I was forced to meet her gaze and looked deep into my eyes. I looked into her's as well. The red veins of her cat eyes were dried and instead of rufous being the main color, they were a deep warm mahogany brown, a lighter version of her hair color. They were deep sad puppy dog like eyes and you could barely make out the red veins and specks in them. Suddenly the gold lit up and the chocolate brown shone quickly after, all the other colors lightening in her mahogany colored puppy dog eyes. I was enchanted by them, they looked like a bunch of stars twinkling against the mahogany space. I was hyper aware of her warm body under my cold frozen one and even though I couldn't move, I could feel it and didn't want to - I wanted to lean in and get closer. My gaze flickered to her plump pink lips and up again and then she leaned in for me, closing the distance.

Her hot silky soft lips brushed mine and I eager pressed against them, wishing I could move to get closer as the most amazing sensations pulsed through my dried veins filling them with life, pure pleasure and electricity. It all came from were her lips met mine and vibrated down and through the rest of my body! I wanted her, not her blood! I wanted her! I swiftly stuck out my tongue and licked her plump bottom lip, loving the taste and feel of it as well as the extra electricity it caused! Closer, closer my mind chanted, yet my body still couldn't obey. Then her mouth opened just a bit and my tongue got through, her moth tasted amazing, even better than her blood and my tongue fought with hers as it attempted feel around it. I let out a lowed moan and she whimpered in response, it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

I finally began to regained my body and my had swung forward, tangling in her silky hair and pulling her closer. The hand that was still around her waste pushed her warm body deeper into mine. I moaned again, then we heard the cause around us and she pulled her face away. I wanted more! I didn't care who saw, all I wanted was her! I opened my eyes to see her lips form a adorable and tempting smirk and blushing bright red, and for the first time her eyes were chocolate brown mixed with amber and all the specks were light and glowing, there was only a faint trace of the red vain and her pupil was a perfect circle. This was the prettiest and happiest I'd ever seen her eyes, they were absolutely outstanding and gorgeous beyond belief or words - I couldn't properly describe the beauty! They were still way to wide and showed little white, but they almost looked human!

They were so warm they made me melt in a way I'd never done before, so peaceful I swear they broke me and healed, so content they made me feel safe, secure and hopeful, I felt like a future was possible between us. But they were also filled with so much adoration, admiration, love, trust and compassion I could hardly believe it. There was no sadness, anger, shame, fear or pain in that moment, only us and our contentment...and our young love. Our love was raw and fragile, it was new and weak, but it was there and it would grow and strengthen. In this moment it was so secure and safe...

And then the humans came. We both looked to our hand dents and began to deform them so no one would notice. As she began I caught the scent of fresh blood from her hands again and took the away from the van, so she didn't cut herself any more. She didn't put up a fight. My hand print was wider and deeper than hers reviling that though she was super strong, I was stronger - still without her help the van would of had a dent the shape of me instead of just her and my hands. There was a bit of blood on her dent and she quickly wiped it away.

"I have venom of my own and it naturally flows through my blood and fangs when I shift into my...cat phases,"I could hear the smirk in her voice. So that's how she'd kill vampire's, she'd use her paralyzing venom. I was intrigued, but there was no time to chat because the people quickly got in and began to worry. Luckily a guy I knew from the hospital was the first and I assured him we were fine, so we got to ride in the front of the ambulance to the hospital. I held Bella's hand the whole time and she'd sat on my lap in the ambulance - which I was all to happy about. It was strange to think danger had brang are young and fresh love into view and seeing my monster made her kiss me. When we got to the hospital I thanked my friend and lead Bella to Carlisle's office.

He'd heard me coming of coarse, but he was instantly surprised to see Bella - I'd forgot that she was quieter than a vampire and her heart and breathing could become extremely quite and faint. For some reason it was still loud and clear to me, maybe that was because I was always so focused on it, I loved the sound of it.

"Edward, who's this?" Carlisle asked, noticing the fact that she appeared to have no heart beat and wasn't breathing. He was deeply concerned.

"I'm Bella Swan,"She blushed"You must be Carlisle?"I didn't realize she'd heard of my father - I hadn't told her. I felt slightly guilty about that. And to make matters worse and more awkward I hadn't told Carlisle anything about Bella. He didn't know I liked her, he didn't know she was a shield, he didn't know she knew about vampires, he didn't know she wasn't human and he didn't know what she was. Bella nervously glanced at me and I noticed her eyes were turning into a dark mahogany with darkened specks and thin, but steadily flowing red veins. Strange, but she was obviously nervous and slightly scared.

"Yes, I'm Carlisle Cullen, What are you doing here?"He wondered, Bella had looked down to hide her eyes - her natural reaction to strangers when her eyes were shifted.

"Well, um Carlisle, Bella here is um, not your average human first of all and...you have a lot to catch up on,"I looked away, feeling a shamed and guilty for not telling my adopting father. I had no idea were to begin.

"Well, first of all I'm not a threat, but I know about vampires and that your one, I also know that you don't kill people. I know this because I'm not a normal human. I am not sure what I am exactly, but I believe I'm a supernatural hunter created by a witches. One of the reasons I came to Forks was to see if my father new anything about what I was since my mother hadn't. Edward heard the thought Vampires coming from me before I put up my shield and alerted the others, he wasn't sure if the thought came from me or not so he was against attacking me and then Alice pointed out that anyone who did attack me future disappeared,"Bella gulped,"meaning I would've killed them if they'd attacked, but they would be perfectly fine if the ignored and stayed away from me. So that's what they decided and since they weren't going to bother me and I wasn't going to bother them they found it unimportant and didn't tell you. Edward has a class with me and noticed my odd behavior, he skipped class to go think, Alice went to check on him and he consulted her about me. I saw them and warned them to stay away. I was absent the rest of that week and came back yesterday, me and Edward became friends and I told him what I believe I am. Then, today a van almost hit me and Edward...pushed me out of the way, but unharmed as we were we were forced to come here and be checked out. I am fine by the way."Bella had sumerised it pretty well and edited quite a lot, but she didn't know everything either. She had left out are kissing seen and my disappearing all the time from Alice's vision. Carlisle was curious of Bella and are friendship, he noticed are entwined fingers.

Bella suddenly stepped back behind me and then looked up. Her eyes were a extremely dark brown with glowing red veins and specks. her dominate emotion at the moment was fear so I rubbed soothing circles into her palm and whispered"it's okay Bella," She looked at me and the brown lightened and the red quite glowing and withered a bit, but the specks glowed brighter and lightened with trust and comfort. She was still scared though.

"Yes, your safe Bella, trust me, I won't hurt you, but I am curious if you don't mind,"He pointed out. Bella blushed.

"So am I,"I agreed and Bella's face became cherry red - she was so cute and it was hilarious, I loved her blush.

"Well, if I may have a seat some where you can start questioning me,"Bella replied. I nodded.

"Go a head Bella,"Carlisle insisted, so she dragged me over to his office chair and sat on my lap, which I very much enjoyed. I still held one of her hands to.

"Okay,"She agreed.

"So how does your shield work?"I began before Carlisle could.

"Well, I'm still learning how to use it properly, but so far no one can use any power on me. According to my tattoo and dreams I will one day be able to shield others, have a physical shield that keeps things from harming me that will strengthen over time, use it to shield others and later use it to actually pick up objects."I was amazed to see at the least,"My dreams and tattoo are what taught me about vampires."

"What tattoo?"Carlisle asked, so Bella showed him her palm.

"It isn't my only one, I have one on my back, and two on each hand. I can revile them to some people without reviling them to all, but unless I chose to show them, only I can see them."She informed us.

"Are they all the same?"Carlisle wondered.

"No, I have three different designs, but there all pretty similar. As you saw, the ones on my palms are my...calm or basic cat like eyes a strange design forming a circle around them, the ones one above my knuckles are my hunter and warning narrowed cat like eyes and lashes. The one on my back is a lot more complex and changes with my mood, but it to has an eye in it as well."Bella described the tattoo and I had to admit I would really like to see the one on her back.

"How did they teach you about vampires?"Carlisle asked and I was curious as well.

"Well every night since becoming this at seventeen I have a dream at midnight where I meet up with this shadow witch in front of a circular white light, like a crystal ball floating and the shadow witch tells me things. It's like going to a teaching session, but I'm the only one there. It teaches me about myself and powers and some supernatural 'monsters'. If I'm good or make the shadow witch proud she makes me feel good and tells me a story about another one of my kinds in counters."Bella told us. I didn't miss her grimace at 'monsters', she obviously didn't agree with that term.

"What has the shadow witch told you about your kind?"I wondered.

"There aren't many of us and it's a blood line thing so either Charlie or Rene or my deceased grandparents are like me. There were only five originals and then it was inherited by there children, but sometimes skipped a generation - it didn't skip mine. The witch doesn't want me to know it all, it's very controlling and loves power, but sometimes I have a visions that she doesn't want me to see. It say's I have lot's of potential and am one of the strongest. It also promised to explain everything in good time."Bella took a breath,"I don't like it or trust it, but so far it's all I got. The witch can hurt me in my dreams and she does often times, but I'm fine when I wake up. The witch is connected to my knuckle tattoo's and those are connected to my eyes, but I can control myself and block the connection with some work. It use to be able to cause me pain and control me by using that tattoo, but I blocked that. The thought you heard that one day wasn't mine, it was her yelling at me from my connection, but I did lision to her and block you out."I growled and Carlisle chuckled, Bella was smirking.

"Well as curious as I am, you better get going, but I would like to see you again to ask some more questions,"Carlisle stated, Bella nodded with yet another blush. With that he signed a few papers and sent her on her way, I followed. Charlie was frantic, but calmed down when he saw Bella and she insisted she was fine. He was surprised when he saw me, but instantly became protective and aggressive of his daughter. Charlie knew I was a vampire, a vegetarian vampire at that. He was cursing in his mind about me and had mentioned hunting me down if he were still what he once was. He also imagined doing it a few hundred times. I would have to tell Bella as soon as possible. Charlie was the one she'd inherited her powers from.

Charlie did not approve of me being so close to his 'defenseless' daughter. He had no idea she had powers. But he did have a point, once again I could offer her no future and put her in danger powers or not. After comforting Charlie and calling to comfort her mother we went back to school together in Charlies police cruiser, it was a quite and tense ride. It was the last period before lunch and it was already half way over so Bella and I were excused and went for a walk in the woods. Before we could begin to talk Bella stiffened and let go of my hand, she turned around to look behind us. As I turned around I heard Rosalie's growl and Alice screaming for her to stop. Then I saw them. Rosalie was running towards Bella followed by Alice trying to stop her and after her Emmett, trying to restrain her as well - no jasper. Through Alice's eyes I saw Bella's cat like eyes were partly rufous and partly dark mahogany brown, the red veins in her eyes were pulsing and glowing insanely and I could see them taking over, oozing red and the specks were darkened. This was bad, Bella was trying to control her self, but I could see she was struggling and I was furious with Rose for threatening her.

I ran to attack Rose, but she dodged me without a thought - literally, her only thoughts were on Bella. I was furious and worried. I was comforted a bit by Alice non-visions of those who attacked Bella, but I was still scared she'd get hurt and I didn't know her strengths and weaknesses. I turned to see them just in time, Bella's eyes had turned a pure rufous and they shone, the red veins within, encircled the iris and were glowing intensely, the specks were gone and her pupil had become narrow little slits, like snake eyes! Her eyes held no personality, spirit, soul or true emotion. She saw nothing, recognized nothing and felt nothing because she was not there! Her eyes were truly soulless! The eyes of a monster or demon! They were not her eyes, she was possessed! She didn't feel anything! It was terrifying beyond compare! Her fangs and claws had come out and her knuckle tattoo's were reveled and shone. She also had claws on her feet that cut though her shoes! I'd never seen her fangs so large or sharp, but it was obvious how deadly those daggers were. Her skin had paled to a nearly completely white, paler than a vampire and her skin was no longer translucent, it was anything, but that - you could see her veins at all and it was extremely smooth with zero pores! Her features had become more pronounced, perfect and angular as well.

Right before Rose could grab her neck she lunged forward and knocked Rose down, Rose was fighting and scared, Bella was winning, but before Bella could bite Rose, Emmett ran forward and Bella twirled around and lunged at him. He caught her and threw her of, but her claws cut into his skin and burned it. Bella landed on a tree and clung to it like a cat with her claws, she let out a growl and blurred as she climbed a bit then jumped of and landed behind Emmett on another tree. Rose had stood up again at this point. Bella pounced, but luckily Emmett turned it time, she clawed him and jumped back to the trees letting out a feral growl like hiss. Then circled him so quickly I barely saw, she lunged past Rose and bite his shoulder while he had been looking for here, as he fell and screamed she did a back flip and landed on Rosalie's back, causing her to hit the ground. Rose rolled over and Bella jumped off for a second, but as soon as Rose got up she pinned her to a tree, her claws prepared to sink in and her teeth ready to snap.

"Bella!"I snapped, trying to call her back and not let her do this. She froze."Bella,"I repeated. She dropped Rose's shoulders and her hands fell limply to her side, her skin becoming more alive slowly."Bella?"I called for a third time and she took a step back from the horrified Rose."Bella?"I wondered.

"I'm so sorry,"A faint voice called, "I'm so sorry,"it repeated and she took a step back, looking broken. She was back to normal now."I'm so sorry,"she choked out. and took a third step back."I'm sorry,"She cried with one more step she burst into tears,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"She repeated over and over again. She looked around and flinched back when she saw Emmett, she'd began uncontrollably shaking and wouldn't look at me.

"Bella?"My voice was high with concern, was she okay? "Bella,"I called her attention to me. She finally turned to me, but she was looking past me, not at me and her eyes were fuzzy and glazed over as tears streamed down her face. Her sad puppy dog eyes were back behind the fog and the amber was glowing through it, calling to me, signaling for help, but then she nodded determined yet absent mindedly and with one last broken I'm sorry she turned and took of in a blur. I followed leaving the choase, devastation and shock of the scene behind me.


	4. Chapter 4: The Chase

**Thanks Glizmo60, I promise to work on my spelling and grammar,**

 **Love Anna Fawn,**

I ran after her, what else could I do? I'd seen how she was crumbling away and falling apart and it'd killed me, even though I'd still been processing what just happened and was in shock. I'd seen her pain, her worry, her troubles, her guilt and her fear - I hated all of that! She was like a new born vampire or young wolf, she couldn't help herself and no one has helped her! She was all alone, unlike me, my adopting mother, and my siblings she was all alone when she became whatever she was and had no clue - Alice had her vision to clue her in on life, but Bella had nothing. Besides the stupid shadow witch who was trying to manipulate and control her! Even then the witch refused to tell her what she was because that is what Bella was desperate to know - and who wouldn't be? She had no idea who the witch was, what she was or how she'd really become it, Bella was alone and scared - that broke my heart.

I hadn't known her long at all, and I'd only seen her three day's, only talked to her two of them, but I loved her, it was a new, young and fragile love, but it was there and I'd never loved anyone else besides her in that way and I'm one hundred and three years old! I still had much to learn about Bella, she was still a stranger to me, but I knew she was loving, compassionate, sweet, understanding, kind, caring, smart, brave and strong!

As I ran I reviewed our time together and added up all I knew now to then so I could learn and understand her better. Her eyes always reveled the most information so I started with what I knew about them. They had five shifting components, the pupil, the basic color, the red veins, the specks and the size of the iris. Her pupil had four different forms, the snake eyes witch meant she was in killer mode, cat eyes witch meant she was in her average or controlled aggressive mode, puppy dog eyes witch meant she was in her begging, sad, scared, guilty and help needing mode and circular or human witch appeared to be her happy, peaceful, secure and content mode. At least that was the pattern. So it seemed the rounder her eyes got the less aggressive she was.

She had five basic colors, chocolate brown and amber, pure rufous, deep mahogany lighter than her hair, dark brown and chocolate brown and rufous or red and brown in other words. Chocolate brown and amber meant loving and happy, pure rufous was possessed, deep mahogany as said many times before lighter than her hair meant sad...and caring or understanding, dark brown meant scared for her self and threatened and chocolate brown and rufous or red and brown was her main basic color at first and seems slightly aggressive, instinctive, alive, controlled and average.

The red veins could dry out and wither away becoming little pen lines or actually pulse with something like adrenaline which was instincts, anger and hate. That didn't get as big blood veins could, but they did thicken a lot and they also glowed. When angered, threatened, endangered or around a supernatural creature they tended to thicken and pulse, the more aggressive she got the thicker they got. If she was about to snap and fight or extremely angry the glowed. When completely possessed they become full and completely glow. they are always there no matter what.

There were four different colored specks, amber, chocolate brown, mahogany and dark brown. These specks can darken and the darkest can become black, they also disappear when she is possessed. These seemed to represent a bit of her personality, but also were emotions and signals. Amber was her goodness, happiness and love, as well as a help, love and sorry signal so they glowed in those times. Chocolate brown is her personal color, but doesn't change much, it sometimes glows when she's extremely happy, in love, sad, sorry and scared, but no true pattern has been detected. Mahogany perhaps represents her strength and determination, but rarely glows and can darken to black when upset, scared or devastated. Dark brown could be her emotionally stable color, in other words it tells if she is upset or okay.

Her iris size simply changes with light and darkness and mode. She is also human eyed and harder to read when away from supernatural things.

I began to add that information to the few days I'd seen her. That first day her eyes were wild and uncontrolled, but I remember the fear behind them. I'd thought it was of exposure, but I was wrong. Bella did fear herself, but more than that she feared hurting people. I remembered her gasp at the knowledge of my future disappearing and the sadness in her warning. Bella tried so hard to not attack Rose or anyone of us for that matter and she was so strong. She managed to control herself and was no longer wild eyed by the end of are second meeting. Then she had managed to tame me when my monster surfaced rather than do what was natural to her and attacked when provoked. The difference between me and Rose was that I hadn't wanted to hurt her, I was acting on instinct and she understood. Rose had simply wanted to harm her and it made it nearly impossible to keep herself together. Even so, Bella had come back before doing anything to horrible.

What I knew about Bella was she was strong, determined, caring, loving, sweet, and smart. She was such a kind girl and I barely knew her. I wanted to know everything about her, I wanted to help her in every way possible and I wanted to be with her every chance I got. I loved her, whether I'd known her long or not. I knew her, but there was so much more to learn. It didn't matter what we were, it didn't matter what she could become - I loved her. In my eyes she would forever be innocent.

Bella's scent was getting thicker and thicker, but I only slowed down once she was in vein. Bella was faster than me or at least as fast as me, but I was sure she needed rest so the plan had been to follow her until she stopped, but I hadn't expected her to stop so soon. She was sitting down with her knees tucked into her chest and as I got closer I heard the most heart wrenching sobs exploding from her and realized her whole body was shacking uncontrollably as though she was experiencing a seizure. I wanted to run to her, to wrap her in my arms and make her okay, but I knew that may not be smart. Bella and me both had the despicable desire to kill each other and we always had to be sure of each other. Right now I was anything, but sure of how Bella would react, so I approached her cautiously.

"Bella,"I whispered brokenly, it killed me to see her this way. She didn't respond. I continued my cautious approach and sat right next to her. No response, but I realized her lips were quivering and moving as I examined her face - I barely caught what she was whispering under her breath,"I'm so so,"-breath-"rry, sorry, sorry, sorry,:-repeat. She was speaking so quite and so fast I could barely tell the words from her few little shaky breaths in between. Her face was deathly pale as the tears streamed down her face creating literal waterfall - I'd never seen so many tears and her outfit was soaked completely. I could barely see her eyes through the grayish fog, but they were the same sad puppy dog eyes I'd seen last time and the amber had even brightened. I was losing her! I put one arm around her and pulled her on to my lap, rocking us back and forth.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, it's okay. Just calm down. Your okay, your alright. I love you."I soothed as I kissed her hair. Bella quite speaking and began to breath again. "That's it, Bella. Just breath. It's okay, were okay. I love you so much," After a few minutes of breathing, her sobs quieted. I kissed her hair again. Soon she fell asleep.

'I was running, running from the nightmares that followed, all had to do her, the shadow witch! I hated her...or at least I wanted to, but the truth was I'd never hated anyone - I couldn't. I didn't really know why. The witch might have a family, someone that loves her and she loves them back, if so how evil could she be? Or maybe she had no one to show her love, maybe she was alone. Maybe she wanted help, but didn't know how to get it? Or perhaps she'd fallen victim to greed and power. I hardly knew her, I shouldn't claim her evil. I am not her judge.'The sweetest mental voice spoke and I heard it - Bella's shield fell while she slept! I was shocked by how calm and reasonable her thoughts were and I realized she had entered a dream with the shadow witch trailing her. It was amazing just how understanding and innocent she really was. I could tell that she did care for the witch that haunted her so much - she did want the witch to be happy and was afraid she wasn't. She didn't excuse the witches behavior, but figured there must be reason to it. And the way she said victim in her mind reviled she pitied people who were greedy.

Suddenly something grabbed Bella's leg and she fell to the dirt - I was horrified to realize that actually caused her pain. She was dreaming, but there was pain! Then I recalled here earlier words 'The witch can hurt me in my dreams and she does often times, but I'm fine when I wake up.'

'"You stupid girl, he can here you! You dropped your mental shield!"'A wretched voice screeched from the shadows behind Bella in her dream.'"I know he can!"I lied, not that I could. the witch was right, I needed to put my mental shield back up - he shouldn't see this.'

"No!"I shouted at that thought and heard and felt it shake her whole dream world.

'Wow, that's going to give me a head ache! This just suck's! If I put up my freaking shield he'll probably annoy me to death and make the dream worse - the witch would really like that.'

'"Put up your shield darling,"The witch warned. I knew what would come next!'

'"Wait, how are you even her? It's not midnight and I didn't summon you!"I wondered angrily.'

'"Oh it's definitely not midnight, but it is midday,"I could here the grin in her voice, I'd never been a sleep at this time before!"Now are you ready to put up your shield or do you want your leech boy to suffer with you?"'

'"No!"' The next thing I felt was pain a thousand times worse than my own transformation and thirst! It was not a mere fire, but pure lava pulsing through my veins and poisoning my heart to were I wanted to barf it out and large boulders seemed to be banging against my brain as the magma filled and burned it. It was all making me insane and the I heard the tortured screams ripping from Bella in her dream and the whimpering whines of her real self - I held her tight. I couldn't think straight, my brain was melted and mangled - I couldn't even think to scream in pain.

'"No, Edward! No pain for him!"'Bella cried and then it was gone. I opened my eyes, that I hadn't realized were closed to see my precocious and poor little Bella in turmoil, shaking uncontrollably. She kept coughing, spiting and choking, but couldn't catch any air and her heart beat groggily and ill sounding. I hugged her to me till she stopped her shaking and rubbed her back hoping it might sooth her. I placed my lips to her fore head and closed my eyes, happy that she'd started to catch a few breaths. Her scent and body were my main sores of comfort because they were still the same, they were okay. I waited, counting the seconds as they passed.

Finally her breathing returned to normal and she tensed, then she fell apart in my arms and cried - she was awake! It had been nearly an hour since she'd fallen asleep and it'd felt like ages, but she was finally up!

"Oh Edward,"She cried,"It hurt, It hurt so bad."

"I know, but it's okay now. Your safe,"I kissed her hair.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry, you shouldn't of had to feel that. I'm so sorry."I pulled back from her line of apologies, quite shocked.

"No, no Bella you have nothing to apologize for,"I assured her.

"But you should of had to feel my pain, Edward,"She pressed.

"It's not your fault Bella and I don't want you to apologies for it,"I stated angrily.

"But...?"She began.

"No buts Bella, I don't want an apology,"I told her.

"But?"She wondered.

"Bella,"I questioned her, she stopped and shook her head then leaned back into me and cried some more."It's okay, were okay. Your fine,"I soothed.

"But it's not okay Edward. I caused you more pain, I attacked Rosalie and I hurt Emmett! I'm just so sorry, Edward - so sorry."She sobbed

"It's not your fault Bella, none of it's your fault. The witched caused you pain and Rosalie attacked you first, followed by Emmett."I explained.

"But I'm the one that let you feel my pain, Edward. I'm the one who terrified poor Rosalie and hurt Emmett and all he did was try and defend his mate against the true monster I become, as for Rosalie, she didn't deserve that, Edward."Bella continued - me and her obviously had different opinions about what Rosalie deserved."I lost myself Edward,"Her voice broke, though it was barely a breath.

"But you found yourself again, Bella."I reminded her. Suddenly she stopped crying and looked up at me, I in turn looked down at her relieved to see her eyes were no longer glazed or foggy and touched to see they were filled with gratitude beyond belief and love! Beautiful Amber had mixed with the deep mahogany and all the specks shown. Amber meant love!

"Because of you, Edward."her voice was serious and sincere, yet gentle and loving."You found me,"With those words a beautiful blush brang her deathly pale face to life and for once I felt good, like a savior rather than a murder - I felt good. I began to lean in, longing for the taste of her silky warm lips on mine.

Then she looked away and a second later so did I. Alice was approaching, slightly cautious and wary of Bella. Bella smiled and the amber left her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Alice, don't be afraid - I won't hurt you. I didn't mean to attack Rose and Emmett and I'd like to apologize to them as well - my behavior was awful and I'm so sorry."Bella's voice was warm, sincere and soft, Alice was instantly soothed.

"Oh, it's okay Bella, Rose totally deserved it, but I do feel sorry for Emmett."Alice cheered up and smiled. "We never officially met, hi I'm Alice,"Alice grinned and offered Bella her hand. Bella smiled back, happy with the acceptance and took it - unfortunately Alice helped her off my lap and I was left to pout.

"It's nice to officially meet you Alice, I'm Bella,"She replied,"How are you today?"

Alice shrugged,"Well, I had to deal with an angry Rose earlier so it wasn't to great, but I'm feeling a lot better now,"She grinned, Bella blushed.

"I'm sorry Rosalie took her hatred of me out on you,"Bella apologized yet again for something that wasn't her fault. Before I could say anything Alice did.

"It's not your fault Rose was a jerk,"She smiled.

"Thanks,"Bella returned.

"So..., what's with your eyes?"Alice wondered and they instantly began to darken.

"Oh, what color are they?!"Bella's voice was high pitched with stress.

"Well they were mahogany, but they just darkened."Alice offered and Bella relaxed.

"Oh, I thought they were red again and I wasn't as controlled as I thought,"Bella explained."Mahogany tends to be my sad color I suppose and dark is fear and dread. Reddish brown or rufous is my wild, angry or defensive color, it can also be playful and excited though. My to other colors are my human eye color and amber. Amber means love, peace and joy. My human eye color means peace."

"What about your pupils and pure rufous?"Alice pushed, Bella shivered.

"Snake eyes as the witch calls them, mean I'm sort of possessed. I become a wild animal acting on instinct only and it's hard to regain control from that - I can't think straight and the witch has a lot of influence on me. You've probably seen the red veins in my eyes, right?"Alice nodded"Well those little veins are connected to the witch and what ever I am. They allow a sort of adrenaline and aggression to flow through me when...in possible danger or around supper natural, but I can control them and myself, so don't worry. They also spread the red into my naturally brown eyes."

"As Edward put it, my 'cat eyes' are my natural eye form unless I have my human eyes. My...rounder eyes-"

I cut her off with a grin,"Puppy dog eyes,"

Bella rolled her eyes,"Fine Edward, my 'puppy dog eyes' mean submission and my circular eyes mean peace - I rarely show those,"That made my dead heart leap - I'd seen them twice now!

"That make sense, but what about the tiny specks?"Alice pointed out.

Bella shrugged,"I don't know,"

"Anyways, what's this about a witch?"Alice asked.

"Every night a midnight I have a dream were I meet up with a witch and she teaches me stuff. I can also summon and I see her if I sleep at midday too - I don't trust her,"

"Well as curious as I am, we need to get back to school,"Alice grinned at me,"Let's race!" Then she fled.

Bella waited for me to get up before we raced to catch Alice. I tried to beat Bella, but we were tied - exactly the same speed! It was truly shocking. We beat Alice and tied, then were forced to part ways. I had a lot of explaining to do when I got home!


	5. Chapter 5: So She Flees

Well, I didn't have to explain as much as I thought I would. Alice had told Rose and Emmett about Bella and Carlisle had told Esme so everyone was well informed. Now we were just sharing encounter stories. It turns out Emmett had only been paralyzed for ten minutes and Rose had been terrified, luckily Alice reassured them that Emmett would be able to move again in ten minutes and told them what Bella was. Rose was to scared to go after Bella again, but Emmett being Emmett was desperate for a rematch. Alice told him he could fight Bella later and got Jasper to help watch him. The places Bella cut had puffed out to make red angry lines that stung like fire - I felt bad for poor Emmett. Esme had gone insane when she saw them, but after a while cooled a bit. She wasn't angry, just upset her son was hurt. Everyone was babying him and treating him like a king - especially Rose.

Carlisle had actually been furious with Rose - something that never happened and he wasn't the only one. Even Esme was angry, but she handled it better. I'd never seen Carlisle like that before and I was glad it was at Rose - she deserved it. Emmett being her mate and care free didn't hold a grudge or anger at her - he was the only one though.

Carlisle and me explained what we knew of the shadow witch - which was very little, but I told him how she caused Bella more pain than the transformation for vampires.

We were all very interested in Bella and felt for her - minus Rose. Even Jasper had warmed up to the girl. Alice had been chanting 'Edward loves Bella, Edward loves Bella,' all night and it was true, but she embarrassed me. Esme was so happy. Rose had gotten on my nerves and now hated me for liking besides Rose was pretty much thinking of Bella as family and wanted to help and get to know her. Though I thought it would be better if I eased Bella into the family for them so she didn't startle.

I was excited to see Bella the next day, but she wasn't there. I followed her scent to her house, she wasn't there. I followed her scent into the forest, but I lost her trial so I simply waited near her house for her to return.

"What are you doing here?"She asked when she finally came back.

"I was wondering why you weren't in school,"I pointed out.

"That's none of your business,"She looked away, I wondered what color her eyes were. Why was she acting so reclusive?

"I'm your friend Bella and as your friend it is my business to make sure your okay,"I pressed.

"We can't be friends,"Bella's voice broke"Were not enemies either,"

"Why can't we be friends?"I growled - why was she leaving me? Was it the witch?"Is it the witch?"

Bella nodded" I'm not safe Edward, I'm not good. I'm not good for you either, I will only cause you pain, so I'm leaving."

"But, but you can't Bella! That's not true! I love you Bella, I don't want you to go."I begged - she couldn't leave me!

"I love you to Edward, that's one of the reasons why I must go."She sighed and I saw a tear flick from her eyes, then another and another - she was crying!

"Bella you are good for me, your the only thing good for me!"I insisted - I could feel myself crumbling.

"Did you known my blood is meant to lure supernatural creatures in, that's why it's so sweet,"She looked up at me with her deep melancholy puppy dog eyes,"For you it's different, I am your singer and it's not fair to ask you to live with that."

"You don't have to ask, I've decided,"I reassured her, she looked away.

"It's not fair for either of us to live like that, always fighting our instincts. Were natural enemies Edward, it's nearly impossible to be friends let alone more than that. I have to go whether you like it or not. It's not safe for you to be around me and the witch has commanded me to."She said.

"You fought the witch before,"I pointed or begged - I was desperate.

"I can't this time,"Bella replied then walked over to me till we were face to face.

"I won't be the same girl when I come back Edward, you need to move on. I'm going to miss you and I'll always love you, sane or not, but your to good to be taken by me Edward - I can't let that happen."She whispered as her tears rained down, then her lips were on my in such a passionate kiss I lost myself in it."Goodbye my love," She turned and ran leaving me in shock.

After that I was empty. I had nothing. I was cold. I was stone. Alice saw me and came to get me because if she didn't, I wouldn't of gone anywhere ever again. I wouldn't hunt, I wouldn't kill, I wouldn't drink. My eyes became pitch black, but I didn't care. I didn't want to hunt and I didn't mind the human scent. I wouldn't do anything. Change, shower, drive, walk, talk or do my stupid homework. I always had to have a guide. Jasper forced me to change and shower, then guided me to the car where he would drive. At school they would take turns guiding me to classes. When we got home I would sit in my bedroom and stare out the window. A week passed.

Alice's POV

Bella was such a sweet, innocent girl. She had been so sorry for attacking Rose and hurting Emmett. She had even left something to help with her claw marks before she left. Esme had met her then and said Bella seemed very skittish and depressed - she'd left in a hurry to. When Edward went to find her, she left. Edward wouldn't speak so I knew nothing of what happened, but I saw he wouldn't move until someone went to get him. He was broken.

Emmett's wounds healed with in two days with the spray Bella left. Our family was depressed and Edward was still broken, we had to lead him to each class and we had to send Jasper to make him get ready each day. I hadn't gotten to know Bella, but I'd wanted to, now I couldn't. I kept having this feeling she was in danger or being forced to leave us, but I had no real clues. I tried to find blank spots in my vision, but it was nearly impossible. I got a few flickers of her familiar absence and then I saw a strange creature, it almost looked like a man wolf - it was dead. Then my vision went blank again and the next time I saw it, it was ash. The same thing happened with two vampire. I told Carlisle, Jasper and Esme and they thought it best I keep these visions from Edward at the moment. Bella had fallen to what the witch wanted her to be. I was worried for her and Edward.

Jasper's POV

Bella had reminded me of a new born vampire and part of me felt defensive over her for it, while another hated her for the reminder of my past. I didn't like not being able to feel or manipulate her emotions - it wasn't natural. I also had thought her a threat at first, but with Alice's assurance I let that go. Like I said, I felt protective of Bella. I had shared this with Alice and she'd insisted that it was only proof of how much I'd changed since my killing age. Alice wanted to be friends or at least thought they'd make good friends, she liked Bella a lot. That made me accept and like her more. I was still a bit wary of her and very interested in what she was. I'd wanted to officially meet her.

Then, Bella left. I was surprised to say the least. I couldn't believe she had left or how much her absence upset my family. We had all been very interested in her and wanted to meet her and welcome her. We were happy for Edward, he was easier to live with - especially his emotions. It seemed so random of Bella to just leave. I didn't like it at all - she had to of been in danger! I blamed the witch as many others did to. When Alice reviled her visions I took it as confirmation, but I feared Edward would hurt himself if he went chasing after her. I thought we should wait for more information and signs, she was some where in a city now.

Bella had broken Edward, I didn't like that. Edward didn't feel anything at all, I don't think he heard or saw thinks either. I had to guide him to the shower and force him to change then we took turns guiding him at school - I was the driver now. Bella had sent our family into depression and shock.

Rosalie's POV

I hated Bella, I hated her so much, but more than I hated her, I hated the state she'd left our family in. I even hated how broken she'd left Edward. I wanted her to come back and fix it, then I would beat her! For hurting Emmett, beating me, depressing the family and breaking Edward. I hated her to begin with, though the reasons were silly, now I was justified to hate her - she deserved it! I hated her because I feared her, she troubled my family and caught Edward's attention - not that she was pretty or that I liked Edward, I just didn't like that I hadn't managed to catch his eye.

Emmett's POV

I wanted a rematch with Bella, she had to of cheated some how! Now I couldn't get that and everyone was depressed. Rose kept complaining to me about how much she hated Bella for upsetting g the family and my brother Edward was completely broken! I didn't blame or hate Bella, I just hated how upset everyone was - including me. The others were defiantly getting me down and I really had missed Bella to, not that I really knew her. Her cuts had been painful, but what ever was in that bottle had helped. I had received her apology and spray, but I hadn't been able to thank her and say no problem.

Carlisle's POV

I couldn't believe she had just left. She had seemed so confident, stable and grounded when I met her, no sign of leaving, then she did! Something had be wrong, something was missing! It all had to due with the witch though and Bella's hunter instincts - I don't think it was Rosalie's attack at all. My son was broken. His siblings had to make him do everything and guide him everywhere. He wouldn't hunt. Then Alice told me about her visions and they confirmed my theory of it having to do with hunting and the witch. I didn't want Edward to suddenly freak out so I thought it best to keep this from him...and Rose since she was already against Bella in every way. I hoped Bella was alright or at least safe.

Esme's POV

The poor little girl had left as quick as she could, she'd seemed so unstable and scared - abused. I hated it, but I couldn't help her. She'd said she had a few things to get done and had to leave. I'd asked if she would need help and she'd politely said no thank you and turned me down. I'd wondered what she was doing outside of school and she'd told me she had felt to bad about yesterdays incident to go. I'd heard how to read her eyes and they'd been dark brown - fear. I wish I'd questioned her about it, but I'd thought that would be impolite. Edward went to look for her after school and Alice watched him. After a blank, he just kept standing next to the girls house so Alice went to get him.

He was broken! He wouldn't talk and he wouldn't hunt! Bella had gone, that's all we knew. My children helped there brother get to his classes and get ready. He didn't do a thing by himself, besides sit in his room. We'd all tried to reason with him, but he was gone. I had worried about the two of them, then Alice told us about her visions and Carlisle insisted it all had to do with the witch forcing her. I agreed, but I knew the witch was also torturing Bella and I wanted to go find her, help her! We all agreed to keep Edward out of this in fear he would go insane. A week had passed - we were all depressed.

Edward's POV

Bella, Bella, Bella my thoughts repeated. I didn't know just how much I loved her till she left. She left. She was gone...

Why? My first question or intelligent thought at the end of my first week without her.

Suddenly it all came back. Bella, the witch, the pain, the fear...'I'm not safe,'...'I'm not good for you,'...'one of the reasons I must go,'. But there was more, the witch! She'd nodded, but said nothing, what was going on, what happened? Idiot, I should've asked, pressed her to answer, forced her to stay! Looked for her, helped her! The witch forced her to go!

Bella was in danger, she was hurting and alone!


	6. Chapter 6: Tracking

I jumped from my familiar spot in the room and took of running to the place where Bella was said goodbye. I barely registered the fact I was being followed. I stopped and turned back to my followers once I reached the spot. It was Alice, Carlisle and Jasper.

"Son, why have you come here?"Carlisle asked once he caught up.

"This is the place I last saw Bella. I suppose I came in vain, her scent and trail are long gone."I shook my head and looked down. A wave of determination hit me and I looked back up into Carlisle eyes."Bella is hurting and I'm going to help her, but I have to find her first."

"But you don't know where to look,"Alice insisted.

"But you do,"I looked at her,"Why didn't you tell me about the visions around her blanks,"I growled.

"She didn't want you to freak out like this,"Jasper growled back.

"Besides, I don't know where Bella is, I just know she's been around some city and probably killed two vampires and some wolf man thing."Alice defended herself.

"How our you going to track her son?"Carlisle asked.

"Her father,"I replied darkly.

"What does he know?"Carlisle wondered.

"He knows everything,"I hissed,"He knows were vampires and he use to be what Bella is."

"He's not anymore?"Alice asked.

"No, but I don't know what happened. I read his mind at the hospital and he was unhappy that I was with his daughter to say the least,"I shrugged of the memory.

"Did he imagine killing you or something?"Alice wondered.

"Actually, yes."I sighed."Anyways, I'm going to talk to him. Would someone like to join me?"

"I will,"Alice insisted.

"Good,"I nodded."Bye Carlisle, Jasper."

"Good luck son,"Carlisle replied.

"Bye Alice,"Jasper sighed and Alice gave him a tiny kiss. Then they left.

Charlie wasn't home so we waited on the door step for him to arrive. When he finally did we could tell how unwelcome we were, even without my mind reading ability and Alice vision of his reaction.

"What the hell are you doing on my door step!?"He yelled in greeting.

"We came to ask you where Bella went?"I replied.

"And why the hell do you want to know that!?"This only angered him more.

"Because she's our friend sir,"I answered.

"Why would she be friends with you of all things?"He said to himself, mentally slapping himself as well.

"Sir, where is she?"I asked again.

"Bella couldn't stand living in Forks, just like her mom and fled. She's with her mom right now."He spoke softly, hiding his pain.

"Where's her mom? Does she have a number or email?"I hoped.

"Neither, but why would I tell you where she lives anyways? Who the heck do you think you are? If she wanted you to know these things she would of told you."he growled.

"Look, we know what you were because Bella became one to. We want to help her. "I insisted.

"Impossible,"He screeched,"I would've seen!"

"Well you didn't sir,"I replied - okay that was a little rude I admit, but my patience is coming to it's end."Please, what do you know about the shadow witch sir?"

'They are telling the truth...'"Fine, as long as you quit calling me sir - it makes me feel older than dirt,"He grumbled. I smiled.

"Yes sir,"I grinned.

"Okay, but first, I know your Cullen's vegetarian vampires, but I don't know your names,"Charlie admitted,"Unless you want to be called Mr and Miss Cullen, then what's your names?"

"I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward, Charlie,"She smiled. Count on Alice to always be friendly. Charlie huffed and made an effort to smile back.

"Inside, now,"He demanded.

As soon as we were, Charlie went to the couch and sat, we followed. "So, Bella is a super natural hunter?"He asked after a second.

"Yes sir,"I agreed - that's what she called herself.

"Edward!"He threatened,"How did you find out?"

I began,"It was sort of obvious. The witch shouted vampire in her mind before she could put up a shield during lunch,"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot,"He smiled,"mind reader and you see the future, but it changes. Then one of you can feel and manipulate emotions."

"How did you know that?"I wondered - Bella had as well now that I think about it and I never told her.

"We can sense those things,"Charlie shrugged,"and the witch would be screaming at her because she's a young one."

"So then Alice couldn't see her future and Jasper couldn't feel her emotions. I saw something strange happen to her eyes for just a second, then they went back to normal. Jasper and Rosalie thought she was a threat and wanted to attack, but luckily Alice warned them that if they attacked they would disappear forever."I wasn't done, but Alice cut in.

"Meaning she killed them, but if we didn't bother her she wouldn't attack. Unfortunately, Edward couldn't couldn't stay away,"She giggled.

"Hay, we share Biology class!"I growled back.

"Edward had a crush on Bella since the moment he saw her,"Alice continued.

"Mm hmm..."Charlie hummed. 'I don't like it,' was what he was thinking. "Bella is very strong, just like I was."I agree.

"We shared our next class, Biology as Alice said earlier. She seemed reluctant to sit with me and her eyes were strange, I called them cat eyes."

Charlie cut in,"Cat eyes, hah - very accurate Edward!"He slapped his knee,"I'm sure even Bella got a kick out of that,"

"I don't get it,"Alice pouted.

"We are very cat like and even have dreams about being cats - just didn't think it was so obvious,"He chuckled,"Okay, go on."

"Bella said she was my singer and her blood called to me, but it was different from others. She said her blood draws supernatural creatures to her,"I sighed.

"That is true. Your very strong if you could resist singing hunters blood."He nodded, I could see how much respect that got me."If you hadn't, she would of killed you by accident."

"Actually, there was one time I lost control and she gave me some of her blood to paralyzed me while she healed,"I offered.

"I'm surprised she was that strong."Charlie pondered,"This happened during the car accident right?"He glared.

"Yes,"I answered,"Anyways, she had claws, cat eyes and she only breathed once. Her heart sounded like a hibernating bears, it was slow and quite."

"We do that to through the super natural hunters off. It makes them less hungry and confuses them. Also allows us to sneak around."He dazed off for a second.

"I can't believe you of all people and creatures are Bella's soul mate,"He shook his head.

"I am?"I asked though I was pretty sure.

"You can always here her heart beating and her few breaths no matter how quite they are to others. Her blood sings to you, but your not her enemy. Electricity flies between you. She's stronger around you and your stronger around her. You love her and she loves you."He sighed,"If you use the ability to hear her, blood heart and breath you can easily track her Edward." This made my heart soar.

"Bring Bella back and I'll tell you everything,"he sighed.

"Yes sir!" I agreed and then I was out the door,"Tell the rest I'm leaving for a while."I told Alice and for once she agreed. I hadn't gotten all my answers, but I had what I needed to find Bella and get her the answers. I ran home grabbed my car and left without good bye. Bella needed me! I listened to her heart which was beating slowly, I could feel her sadness and pain. She needed me! It took me one whole day and a bit of the next one to get to where Bella was, but I was finally there and it had to be sunny! I parked in the shade and waited.

Bella's POV

I could feel him coming, getting closer and closer - what was I to do? I couldn't hide, I couldn't run. We were soul mates, he would always find me and I would always find him. What was the witch thinking? She couldn't keep us apart and i couldn't keep us safe. Others would come and hunt the Cullen's down if I didn't obey the witch and I couldn't defend them from her hunter army. I was a danger to them no matter what, I was a threat. I wasn't worth saving, the witch had broken me - I had killed. Edward deserved better, way better! But he got me.

What could I do? I wasn't good enough, I wasn't even good. I was broken. The witch had done that to me. Still he came and he always would. What should I do? My head kept spinning, repeating it self over and over again and without thought, I found myself walking to him. It was natural to go to him. I sat down on the sandy shore where I had come to think and avoid him.

Maybe if I told him why I was bad, I could convince him to leave, but what else was there for him? We were soul mates, he had no other chance at love, so would I take it away from him? I would see what he wanted, I just needed to her his voice, to figure things out and be around him once more. I missed him so much! I began walking to where he was, taking my time as I went.

Edward's POV

I felt her coming closer, she was coming for me! I waited impatiently as she took her time. I felt her little hope as she began to come to me! She was coming back! Then finally I saw her! She waved, but wouldn't meet my eyes as her pace quickened and she came to my shadow.

"Bella,"I breathed and she finally looked up, her eyes filled with tears. They were in puppy dog mode, deep sad mahogany, but there was a flicker of amber and the specks glowed - calling to me. She was coming and she need me. Soon we were just two feet a part staring into each others eyes. I had never seen her eyes so conflicted, there was the dark brown of fear, deep mahogany of sadness, amber of love and hope and chocolate brown of a bit of peace coming to her all mixed together, The red veins in her eyes were rounder than usual, but still empty. Her pupil slowly became a circle and then I stepped closer, igniting more amber and chocolate brown. One foot away... I took another step and the fear and sadness vanished. We were barely an inch apart now, finally I cupped her cheek and grabbed her waist, pulling her lips to mine - we were home!

Her hands flung to the back of my head and neck as she pulled me even closer. i had missed this, her, the feeling of love and life. I missed her lovely flavor and her silky lips against mine - I missed all that! Now it was here again! I liked at her bottom lip, begging for an entrance and she opened her moth just as I wanted. For a second are tongues battled, then she surrendered and let me explore - this was mine! I don't know how long we kissed, but when I pulled away she was panting and her heart beat wildly, my breaths copied her's oddly enough and I was also panting from the kiss. I held her to my chest as we caught our breaths.

"I missed you so much my love,"She breathed,"so much,"My dead heart flew and I looked down at her bared in my chest.

"I missed you to, Bella,"I kissed her head,"Please don't leave me again,"I begged.

"Edward, I'm scared,"She replied and her voice broke.

"Why?"I asked - why, the question I always asked in my head. Why had she left? Why was she scared? Why had she come back so easily? Not that I minded the last one.

"Because, because,"she tried and I pet her head,"the witch threatened to call other hunters to attack your family if I didn't leave and obey. But I can't leave you, I can't hide or run away from you, you'll always find me! I missed you so much, but I'm not good Edward, not good enough for you. I obeyed the witch and killed two nomad vampires and a moon child! I killed them!"She sobbed as it all came out. I pet her and shushed her. Slowly sitting down and placing her on my lap.

"I've also killed, I killed people Bella,"I admitted ruffly."I killed millions, all were bad, but I still killed them."I didn't know if this would help or make her hate me, but either way she had to know. She shifted in my lap and I looked down to meet her sad eyes.

"Your a vampire, it is natural to kill people. I'm a super natural hunter, it's natural to kill creatures that hunt people. It doesn't make us bad to follow are instincts, but some of us aren't meant for that way of life and I can't live with killing creatures - it kills me."Bella explained,"I can't live with it Edward." She put it so simple and easy to understand. It was truly amazing - she didn't hate me for killing. She was right.

"Hush now Bella, were going to find a way out of this. You won't have to keep killing."I reassured her.

"I love you Edward,"She sighed.

"I know love,"I replied before kissing her hair once more and we just sat there, enjoying being together again. She was safe now, I was here.


	7. Chapter 7: Transforming

Bella's POV

I was in his arms again. The only place I ever felt untouchable, loved and protected. When I became what I am I first felt whole, like I was finally alive, finally me, but I had no love, no home and no safe place. I had me, I found myself, but not my place. My place is with Edward - I knew that, even when I ran.

I remember my first thoughts once seeing him. I felt his defensiveness and aggression, even fear and...wonder. Then one of the male vampires spoke, but I had no idea what he was talking about. When they said her I wondered if they had some how noticed me. Then the supposed velvety voice of Edward rang out, confirming my suspicions and fears. I didn't want to hurt them like the witch did. I looked towards the voices, the place I'd refused to look at a few moments ago. I was threatened by these vampires, yet as I looked into the dark eyes of the bronze haired one a shock went through me. I realized three things, he was a mind reader - I could sense it, they were vegetarian vampires and he was...good. I hid my devilish eyes. I wasn't good. I sensed it now, a mind reader, future seer and an emotion manipulator. The the velvet voice supposedly belonging to Edward defended me. He lied for me. He knew it had to of been me, but he lied. When I looked back I realized it was the one I originally saw. He had the most gorgeous bronze hair that I was dying to run my hands through and hungry black eyes. he was lankier than the other males, but well defined and hansom and boyish. I didn't feel threatened and I was far enough away for my eyes to go back to normal. He looked me up and down as if he liked what he saw and the emotions that pulsed through me were so strange, so knew and so good. I felt light, good, pretty and joyful. I held back a giggle once he finished.

Then the blond got his attention again and I felt slightly dejected and...jealous, but it was just about the threat - me. He kept lying to Rose as he called her. Then the original voice told him to get his emotions under control. The original voice ended up being Jasper - according to the unnamed pixie who saw the future. She got them to settle down, but it made me feel horrible. I would've killed them if they attacked. Apparently the Edward vampire boy couldn't stay away and I had to laugh at that, but it made me feel so good! I asked Jessica about them before lunch finished and learned there were six in the coven, Esme and Carlisle the 'parents' and the pixie and big guy were named Alice and Emmett. Better, Edward was single - not that I thought he'd be interested in me.

Then in Biology I sent him an apologetic glance and he seemed to understand. I learned I was his singer and that meant he was my mate. I was shocked that we both resisted attacking each other, but very glad. I left to meditate and learn - I refused to kill the mostly harmless vampires. Then we talked and he admitted what he was - though we both knew I knew already and I in turn admitted what I might be. Afraid of his disapproval I fled after that, but then the next day he saved me and showed no disapproval. I saw him go crazy for my blood, but was strong enough to simply paralyzed him. I wondered how we could ever be together, knowing he deserved so much more than me, but when I saw his guilt, all I could do was kiss it away.

Then I was safe, I was his! He would protect me. I met his adopting father Carlisle and I felt so welcome. Rose attacked when we got back and I attacked her. Edward came after me when I fell apart, he was there and he held me just like he is now. He made me feel safe and I let the witch hurt him!

"What if she hurts you again?"I voiced my fear out loud and shifted me in his lap to where he could face me properly. I looked down, but he tilted my head back up. He kissed me gently once more before answering.

"We'll face it together,"He insisted,"We're in this together, do you understand?"I nodded woodenly as I looked in his loving black eyes.

"You need to hunt Edward,"I pet his cheek.

"You need to sleep,"He grinned - he was right.

"I'm scared to,"I sighed.

"The witch only visits you at midnight and midday - I won't let you see her,"He reassured me and with a sigh I closed my eyes.

"I love you Edward,"I mumble my mind goes blank and as I enter the free world of memories and dreams I hold onto that love.

Edward's POV

She was here! I finally had her and now I would never let her go again. Her blood called to me, just like on the first day, but with her in my arms, I knew I would never harm her.

She dreamed of her childhood and I enjoyed watching it - learning about her. She was always so mature, it was strange truly, but I loved her for it. She and her mother livid with her grandmother for a while, but later her mother settled in Phoenix with her. Bella never had many friends and she quickly took on all the house chores. In her spare time she simply read or went for a walk on the shore.

Then the memories began to quickly pass and she was turning seventeen. Bella didn't have many friends and she hated birthdays so Rene - her mom - turned them into her own parties. A bunch of her friends would come over and drink a bit, but just a little. This birthday Bella seemed to get sick, she really did seem hung over - Renee was concerned. Bella actually barfed, but it was blood! That's when Renee finally realized Bella hadn't drank something she wasn't supposed to and it was serious. She called an ambulance and they picked her up. Bella's skin had become pale and hard - she looked dead to be honest, and her heart beat grew to faint for human ears as her breaths became few - this was her hibernation mode as I called it. They tried to shock her to life, but nothing happened - no sign of life. As they continued there attempt at reviving her, her claws grew out, cutting through her own skin. I was slightly surprised to realize she had claws on her feet as well and ruined her shoes. I'd never seen them and the grew slower than her top claws. The People barely noticed. Then something truly terrifying happened, I could hear the snapping of her two legs where they connected to her hips and they began to move up, then they reconnected, but now her bottom half was built like a cats. It was still human, but deformed.

While all this went down, Bella stayed silent, but I knew she had to be in pain and I hated that! The people rushed her into the emergency room, but they were sure she was dead - until she opened her eyes, bloody red snake eyes. They were as red as a new born's and blood like tears dripped from her eyes - I doubt she could really see a thing. They first thing she did was his and sniff the air, finding nothing interesting.

I heard the witch's repulsive voice echo through Bella's head,'Not yet my kitten, you must wait till you are free off the public's eye. Just wait.'Bella relaxed again and the witch told her to close her eyes. I realized something was burning into her skin, a bunch of color glowing on her wrist and more shining under her and her palm's. These were her tattoo's!

'I know it hurts child, but you've done very good - better than most. You are my precocious kitty, my strong kitty and soon you will be my best kitty. The child of the lost one, but I will have you and you will be mine. Despite your unfortunate placement in upbringing. Now shut your eyes kitten.'The witch chanted and Bella obeyed, still the red tears leaked through. Finally twelve hit and she arrived in living darkness and it slowly recoiled to form a path a grayish light, leading to a white floating orb and the shadow witch behind it.

 **Okay, I'm very new to all of this and was wondering if some one could explain what a beta is and how to get one please.**


	8. Chapter 8: Before the Unkown

It was nearing noon and I knew I had to wake her.

"Bella,"I called gently, "Bella, you need to wake up,"

Slowly her eyes flickered open and she gave an adorable yawn.

"Is this how it will always be? I will never be able to sleep during noon and midnight?"She wondered.

"No, it can't be - I won't let it,"I reassured her"And I have some good news."

"What?"Bella wondered.

"Your father was a hunter,"I stated warily.

"A hunter, he was a hunter?"Bella questioned.

"Yes,"I answered.

"He's not anymore?"She checked.

"No,"I replied.

"What happened?"She breathed.

"We should go ask him,"I offered and she smiled up at me, hope filling her eyes.

"Now will you let me read your mind?"I asked.

"No, not yet,"she giggled and gave me a kiss before springing up and out of my arms. I grunted and huffed, upset by the lack of Bella and she just giggled more."Come on slow poke! Let's go!"I followed her up.

"Do you need to get anything before we head back to Forks?"I wondered.

"No, I'll text, email or call my mother to say by."Bella explained.

"That doesn't sound much like you?"I stated - Bella was always so responsible and selfless, not to mention caring.

"It dosen't?"She wondered.

"No, your always so responsible and caring - you'd never just randomly leave without telling someone or saying goodbye."I explained.

"Well I guess I'm just to tired, all I really want is to go home with you. You know?"She asked and my heart melted.

"Of course,"I replied as I slipped a arm around her waste and hugged her to me. I gently kissed her forehead."Let's get going...home."

"Home,"she agreed and so we took off towards Forks. It took two and a half days due to the fact I had to hunt and Bella had to sleep, but we made it.

...

"Edward,"Bella stopped

"Bella?"I replied.

"I don't want to go just yet,"She sighed and I looked into her pleading puppy eyes.

"Why not?"I asked, ready to give her anything.

"I want to be with you,"Bella answered.

"You will be,"I reminded her.

"No, just you. I don't want to face my existence and life just yet."She explained.

"Why not?"I repeated.

"Because I just want to enjoy my time with you before everything is answered and changes,"she blushed."I might lose my powers or go to war with the witch soon, so right now i want my peace."I smiled and pulled her to me, all to happy to give her what she wants and I knew just where to give it to her - my meadow.

"Where are we going?"She asked as I lead her through the forest.

"You'll see,"I told her as we quickly neared the meadow. A good thing about Bella is she loves running fast and is just as fast as me - unless in her snake mode. The only difference is that Bella tires after a while and I never do. Running together had quickly become one of our favorite activities.

"Sunlight!"Bella cheered, though I couldn't see it yet. Bella's eyes sight was better than a vampire, it made sense to though. Soon after I saw the distant light as well. We both automatically stopped before the sunlit meadow, then looked at eachother and laughed.

"I thought you were normal,"I stated.

"More normal than what I've heard about vampires,"She pointed out.

"So, you've never see one in the sunlight?"I figured.

"No,"she replied.

"What happens to you in the sunlight,"I countered.

"Nothing to noticeable, my skin looks paler and seems to glow, my hair reviles some red strands and when my eyes are human flicks of amber begin to fill them, when they're not the same thing happens to my...animal eyes."She smiled,"I can still blush though and my skin doesn't harden."

"Makes sense,"I grinned,"So why so wary?"

"I missed it a lot and to see a sunny spot in Forks is like magic - better than a rainbow."She sighed,"But I do look strange in sunlight - I'm paler than an albino, maybe even a vampire,"We laughed.

"Ladies first,"I offered and she smiled as she stepped into the light and walked towards the center. I instantly saw the red highlights of her hair and the glow of her nearly snow white skin. She was outstanding and I realised why she was wary of it, anyone who saw her in the sun would be unable to look away. She was inhumanly beautiful, but no one would notice she was inhuman."How did you live in Arizona?"I thought out loud.

Bella shrugged,"I got to much attention in the end, I couldn't help it."She turned around to me and for just a second I saw her human eyes, then they became her peaceful and happy animal eyes - still warm chocolate brown and glowing amber."You coming?"I smiled at her impatience.

Is stepped forward into the light, wary of her reaction. She looked shocked and I couldn't help, but laugh at her bewildered expression as she blinked.

"Wo,"she breathed and stepped closer. She seemed wary in her shock as she examined me."Beautiful."she decided and I swear that if I could blush, I would've.

I snorted in response, then walked over to her."No, you're beautiful."I corrected as I looked down at her. She did blush, which only enhanced her beauty. Before I could lift my hand to feel her blush, she sat down and patted the spot next to her. I obeyed. I waited for her to tell me something, but instead we both just looked at each other.

"You know, I've never really had a purpose in life before this - before my powers. Even when I had a purpose though, I had no reason to live - I just did, I continued. Now I do have a reason, a will and a want to live."She gave me a pointed glance,"I've always just done what needed to be done, rarely what I want. I grew up quickly so I could take care of Renee. I got good grades, paid the bills and took care of cleaning and cooking. Renee was my purpose, chore, and reason to live - I lived to take care of her. I didn't live for me or my wants, I lived for what needed to be done. But I couldn't always take care of her - I needed my own purpose, my own reason to live - for something besides work. That's what you and my powers gave me,"

"I've never felt so alive, so free, and so happy, yet at the same time my life is being threatened."She sighed and I growled. A small smile graced her lips at the sound and she scooted over to my lap, where I happily accepted her.

"Now that I think about it, my life hasn't been going anywhere either, not even when I was human, but I never really had a noble or selfless purpose as you did. In my human life I suppose you could say I lived to make my father proud - that never happened, but I understand what you mean when you say live for yourself and have your own purpose - do what you want. As for my vampire life, I have always just existed. Maybe my purpose was once to make my new father proud and it seems I always do. Honestly, I had lost sight of the point or purpose in living my life, but recently I have found those things in you, my Bella."I kissed her reddened hair gently and inhaled her scent. "Before this what did you do for fun?"

Bella shrugged into me and I layed back down with her."Walks on the beach, reading, occasionally climbing things like trees, and listening to music - after that I simply took enjoyment in my work and care - I always enjoyed showers. What about you, before me and in your human life as well?"

I grinned,"I enjoyed reading, listening to and playing music, running, walking, exploring, and hanging with my siblings and when I was human, with my mother. Nothing's really changed, but now my favorite thing is being with you."

"Me too,"Bella hummed."Your musical?"

"Yes, I play the piano."I answered."I'll have to play for you sometime or another. Would you like to learn?"

"No thank you. There's simply something magical about not knowing."Bella explained. "Any other talents I should know about?"

"I'm a good actor,"I offered,"You?"

"No, I'm not very talented. Unless you count the fact that I've always been amazing at disappearing. Renee use to tell me I was a good singer and due to my extreme clumsiness when using my legs before this, I was a natural climber. Otherwise I'm simply good at work."She sighed.

"I doubt that those are your only talents Bella, but I would like to hear you sing - sometime."I added as to not push her to hard - she was already blushing."You're good at caring for people, and school. I've even heard from some minds that you're amazing at cooking."

"Someone had to be,"Bella laughed,"If you know anything about cooking then you know chicken and pancakes don't mix."

"Chicken pancakes - even I know that's wrong!"I chuckled.

"Congratulations, you know more about cooking than Renee!"Bella laughed some more."No, I'm good or decent at many things, but not outstanding. The witch once told me about the placing which is where all five of my kind gather to compete. She said it was simply a game for us children or kitties to play, but I'm pretty sure it is for her to judge are skills and compare us to each other. She told me I was to be the third or second slowest, but the second strongest, best climber and soon the best shield."

"See, you are the best climber."I pointed."Besides, who needs to be the best at one thing when they're good at all things."I wish I could've seen her face because it must of been cherry red - I could smell her blush.

"I'm the fastest vampire of my family,"I told her."Do you like art or writing?"

"Sometimes, like everything I'm simply okay at both,"she grinned,"you?"

"No, not really."I replied.

"What kind of music do you like?"She wondered and so we continued simply learning these little things about each other. We liked the same type of music and books, though I couldn't understand why Bella loved Romeo and Juliet or Wuthering Heights, even after she explained it, saying the couple's love was there redeeming quality. It seemed she liked books with strong female characters. I asked her about pets and she said after killing three fish she gave up on the idea which I thought hilarious. She told me she had always wanted an older brother much like Emmett and I told her she'd get just that soon enough, which made her blush. She told me she quickly aged out of calling Renee mom and never really learned to call Charlie dad. She felt as though she was one of the adults and didn't need the phrases - which I completely understood and agreed with. I told her of my longing for fatherly aproval and how when I found it in carlisle I couldn't believe I deserved it - which she disagreed with. I asked her about her love life before and found relief when she blushed and said she'd never had one before. I admitted we had that in common and she seemed to of reacted the same. We also talked about favorite colors. She blushed when she told me that her's was emerald green, but refused to tell me why! Annoying! I instantly told her my favorite colors were amber, chocolate brown and pink - her colors. Her favorite stone was topaz because it was the color of my eyes this day.

"What do you eat?"I wondered.

Bella blushed,"I don't eat much human food unless I haven't transformed at all in a while , but for the most part I like to hunt down animals like a vampire and drink there blood - I rarely eat the meat. It keeps my animal side content, energised and happy. Meat helps heel me and gives me strength."I laughed at this.

"Maybe one day I can watch you hunt."I smiled.

"And maybe one day I can watch you hunt as well."she smiled and together we sighed,"one day."

After a second I asked something else"So your bones move when you transform so it's easier to climb right?"

"True,"she agreed.

"It seems painful."I sighed.

"It is, but to me, it is worth it."She replied and I felt better.

"Of course it is my little tree climber,"I pet her back and she purred and hummed as we relaxed in silence.

"Are you ready to go?"I reluctantly asked as the sun began to set.

"I'm ready to leave the meadow."she agreed.

"Our meadow,"I corrected as I stood up with her.

"I don't want to see the others just yet, I still want to be alone with you. Is there anywhere we can go?"She wondered.

"A lone log cabin in Canada,"I offered.

"Let's go."She decided and we took off towards my car again.


	9. Chapter 9: If Only a Day's Delay

**Sorry I haven't been writing for so long, and I'm afraid my skills are a bit rusted, but I'm trying (:**

Soon enough, Bella was tired and needed her sleep so I allowed her to rest on my back as we traveled. When we reached the cabin I attempted to inform her of that fact, but I'm not so sure she was couscous enough to comprehend fully. After that I laid her to bed and watched for midnight. It seemed to come quicker than expected and sadly, I was forced to disturb her peaceful slumber.

"Bella," I began, "Bella, it's time to wake up sweet heart, but you can go back to sleep soon if you wish." I gently nudged her knees with my own and rubbed her side. She had this adorable little frown on her face as she began to return to consciousness and her bottom lip pouted out, tempting me. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked drowsily, she pulled herself closer to me. I smirked at her attempt to settle back in against me, but simply picked her up in return which seemed to of thrown her off because she jumped in my arms and became wide awake before letting out a large yawn.

"I'm hungry," were her first words and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm afraid there's no food here sweetheart," I sighed.

She just smirked in return,"I can always settle for hunting." My eyes widened, would she actually let me see her hunt?

"As long your not disturbed by watching me shift?" she continued self-consciously.

"Of coarse not Bella, I just don't like seeing you in pain," I reassured her and she smiled.

"Okay then, but we must go outside," Bella pointed,"And you should also probably hunt, will I be able to watch? I know it may be a bit difficult, but I think we've grown adapt enough to each other scents by now."

I frowned, but agreed. I still didn't like the idea of her being around me while I hunted.

"Besides, I'll of shifted by that point and will be at my fastest and strongest, you probably won't even notice me actually, it'll be perfectly fine." Bella pressed. I sighed, "I suppose it's only fair if that's the case."

"Great," Bella purred all to playfully in my ear and whether she knew it or not it was all to deliciously tempting. As I set her down outside she glanced my way and blushed before leaping forward and transforming mid air. I watched as her top claws quickly popped out, followed by her lower ones to a lesser extent and lower half's skeleton formed into a more cat like figure making her jeans fit a bit loosely. She was beautiful as ever, and there was something so magical, graceful, and glorious about seeing her this way as she took of sprinting like a leopard. I quickly realized that in this form, she was defiantly faster and more graceful that me, she even seemed to gain stamina, but I kept up thanks to her not going full speed. We came across a buck and Bella skillfully slowed, sneaking up beside it ready to pounce. When she did I was briefly startled for a second as she took it down with one blow and sunk her saber-tooth fangs into it's flank. She ate bit of the meat as well, but not much and after that appeared full. It appeared it didn't take as much to satisfy her hungers and thirsts.

After she was done, rather than turn to me she took of again, not stopping till she reached a small fresh stream and rinsed her face, her fangs retracted slightly. Then she turned to me, still practically standing on all fours. I continued to examine her strange form, pearly white claws and dagger like fangs, and beautiful Rufus brown cat eyes. In noted how her skin was also pale and smooth again, imaginably hardened to, but she had a beautiful blush on her face and shyness in her eyes. She was gorgeous, fierce, and lively in this state, even though it was so different from human, it was exotic and animistic to say the least, but definitely gorgeous. It also seemed...natural yet I'd never seen another creature like this before.

"Beautiful as ever my love,"I informed her with a warm genuine smile and she ginned back looking more wild than usual with her fangs revealed.

"Now may I watch you hunt love,"she purred back excitedly and quite distracting as well.

"Are you sure?" I checked. She simply nodded and signaled for me to go, so I did. As I hunted another buck and took it down, followed by two more, I completely forgot she was there, even though I was still ever aware of her presence in a way. When I looked back to see her, embarrassed by my instinctual side I found her lounging on her side as though she truly was a cat, but with her head in her hands, held up by her elbows as she observed me with a look of intrisit, admiration, and love, but a bit of mischief also flicker around as well.

"Like what you see?" I asked to my mindless embarrassment, but she simply let out a purring reply of "yes," and smiled smugly. For some reason I found myself gulping nervously. "So what would you like to do now?" I asked her slightly wary.

"Oh, I don't know,"she yawned adorably, tilting her head to the side,"Maybe would should play a game," she offered.

"What kind of game?" I asked suspiciously.

"Chase," She replied and shot off in a blur to my right, I quickly followed eagerly, right on her tail, but then she leaped into the trees. I tried to follow threw them but it was nearly impossible. Suddenly she was no longer in front of me and I couldn't pin point her exact location, the next second I was lying on my back looking into to excited, loving, and joyful eyes, her nearly sheathed claws barely brushing against the tips of my shoulders as she pressed her upper have to me. her knees were putting pressure on either side of my hips as her legs trailed down, I noted her back claws were completely sheathed and this excited me more for some reason. She had me like a lioness concurring her prey, but all I could think was how close she was and how much I wanted her in that moment, in every possible way, but all she could say for herself mischievously before blushing was, "Got you," and then my lips were on hers as her front claws fully sheathed and she fell limply back into me, reforming into her human posture.

It was pure heaven as I fully explored her mouth with my own. I was delighted to find her fangs were still out, though she seemed a bit shy of me exploring them, I loved them just as much as the rest of her. I found my hands had wrapped around her upper back and were pulling her more towards me, meanwhile her hands were now on either side of me. The kiss seemed to last forever, but when it was over, I wasn't quite satisfied with it, I wanted more still, but following my gentlemanly nature, I sat up and pulled her with me into my lap with a tense smile. I couldn't help but stare at her lips as they pouted out, obviously no more content that I was. Or at least till Bella must of realized this and they formed a smirk. I shook my head and looked up smiling sheepishly.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

She sighed,"Just talk I suppose." She protested when I picked her up and carried her off to the house to get more comfortable, but quickly gave up, and so thats how we spent the night, just talking and being us.

* * *

Bella slept on the way back home, but woke about an hour or two before we arrived at Charlie's house, during this time she remained completely silence and I could tell she was eager and tense for all she was about to learn, I would be to in her case.

When we were at the front door Charlie was waiting for us on the porch steps with a angry scowl on his face. I let Bella off my back as Charlie stated,"What? You know she has her own two feet, don't you, and I'm sure she can use them."

Bella blushed and stepped in front of me slightly,"I'd been sleeping before, and we were only trying to get here as quickly as possible dad, sor-" he cut her off.

"No, if you were only trying to get her as soon as possible, you'd of been a day or so earlier." Charlie countered angrily,"I know how long it takes for your kind to travel," he pointed at me,"Even with the fact your a vegetarian and obliviously carried Bella some of the way, and I know," he pointed to Bella this time,"how willing you likely came seeing as Edward is your mate and I have important information."

"Ch-Dad, Edward had neglected to hunt and we had to make food-"Bella was cut off once again.

"I don't want to her it young lady," Charlie waved are excuses off,"If I wanted to I could very well be mad at the fact you are making excuses, or more importantly that you didn't bring this information up sooner, but then again, I know you were distracted with with you vampire mate."

Charlie continued,"I assume that the witch forced you too leave with some sort of black mail," Bella nodded, her eyes puppy dog like and scared in Charlie's mind and he felt a bit bad for her.

"What is the threat?" he asked solemnly, but to my surprise Bella only asked in response,"Could we take this to the Cullens please? They deserve to know and seeing how I'm mated to Edward this their concern as well, but I honestly don't want to face Rosalie ever again."

Charlie raised a brow at this curious,"Who's this Rosalie character again?" He investigated further, I gulped and held back a growl at the memory.

Bella tensed,"She's one of the Cullens, but she attacked me and so...I attacked her back along with her mate, Emmett, she really hates me." Bella looked down and I put m arm over her shoulder to pull her close. Not pleased with my comforting gesture to Bella or how obviouse it was we were mates and the way we moved around each other, Charlie was also shocked.

"And I thought I was strong," he whispered under his breath, but we could both here it loud and clear, Bella looked back up slightly, confused."How did you manage not to kill her and her mate?!"

"Bella glanced at me,"Edward called out to me and at first I just slowly realized I had her where I wanted her and had no need to kill her, but as I continued to come around I realized I'd almost killed someone, not just anyone, but a vegetarian vampire who was very loved and family to my mate, Then I got upset and ran away," Bella explained. Though I'd witnessed all this, it was still so amazing and unbelievable to hear it from her and Charlie's mental comments, I still just barely grasped how big this all was.

 _That's not suppose to be possible, no one can think that rationally with the witches curse running threw there head. We murder and kill, no surrender, no mercy, and above all, every fight must be finished! It's the unbreakable, instinctual code! How could Bella just leave this Rosalie be?! Especially when she didn't even care or know her? To even further that, Rosalie had been longing to kill and attack Bella for a long time before, theirs no way she could have just ignored all that when faced with it happening?!_

 _Even with Edward calling her name, their bond is so fresh, so new and undefined, it shouldn't of been enough._ But even as Charlie thought all this he knew that this was just his Isabella, she was strong, brave, understanding, selfless, innocent, and loving.

"With a sigh, Charlie simply shook his head and replied,"Well then, let's go. It's about time I meet the Cullens anyways."


	10. Chapter 10: Settle Down

Charlie was furious with all that he'd learned these past few days, and he definitely hadn't warmed up to the idea of me or any of my family really, in Bella's life, especially since we'd been so involved in it recently, already. He loaded us both up in the back of the police cruiser and glared at me in the review mirror. To make matters worse, as he turned the police lights and siren on, Bella just couldn't take it and so she turned into my chest, hiding her horror and embarrassment at this. I didn't mind that at all, other than the fact she was uncomfortable, but what was so awful about this choice of action is it made Charlie's face turn purple with rage!

"So, Char-"Seeing his expression I corrected my error,"So, Chief Swan, you don't seem to be all that happy with my families presence."

"And?" Charlie growled, Bella looked up at him a bit, though I couldn't see her expression at the time, I figured she was either concerned or curios - probably both.

"I was just wonder why and how we have upset you,"I answered truthfully. I really was curious seeing as he was not only about to give us all much need answers, but he also was Bella's father.

"Is that really a question?"Charlie pointed,"Cause I'll I'm hearing out of you is statements." He didn't feel like I deserved an answer I got from his mind.

"Dad, answer the damn question please because I'm really getting sick of your hostility towards my mate and future family,"Bella responded to my shock. Charlie was also shocked.

"Where do you get off with the idea you can speak to me like that young Missy?" Charlie questioned. Suddenly I knew Bella was ready to explode as I felt her tense form boiling.

"Where Charlie? Where do I get off talking to YOU like that?! Where do you get off talking Edward like that! I have been threw literal hell this past week and I've had no one but a freaking power, crazed, witch to turn to since I became her tool in training because I had no idea what I am! A few days ago I gave in to her demands and murdered two vampires, before that it was werewolf! So forgive me if I'm ready to get answers, especially when they have to do with fury towards the one figure who has been there and supported me since my change despite the danger and unknown! On top of that, your anger is misplaced as far as I can see! The Cullen family has only been helpful since it's arrival, especially Dr. Cullen might I remind you and they are all very good and amazing people." Bella's speech definitively surprised me to say the least, I was proud and honored.

"So yeah dad, I'm a little bit aggravated and don't see why I should treat someone who's acting so unjustly foul towards another that I love and value with calm and col respect," Bella finished coolly, but deep down I knew she was beginning to have reality catch up on her and feel guilty.

"Fine Bella, I'll tell you why I dislike the Cullen's so much," Charlie gave in gruffly, I could tell he was sad and proud of Bella at the same time."It honestly has less to do with them and more to do with the fact I was raised with all my friends from the Quilitine tribe who knew and hated vampires. When I became what you are now Bella, I was proud, eager, and angry all at once. I'd heard of the wolf legends and being me, a ambitious, egotistical, and simple-minded teenager I couldn't help but compare myself to the stories, a proud, animal-like, warrior, protecting people from the monsters that roamed the earth. It was like a dream come true in one way, but at the same time, it burned, I was savage, and I hated killing, even if it was monsters. Worst of all was knowing I was a pet, controlled by that old shadow hag, and I hated to make her proud.

"It was only later when I tried to pull away and control myself that I realized what I was doing was completely wrong and I was doing what she wanted, not what I wanted. I don't know or care to find out whether any super's have souls, hearts, or feelings, it's not my place and I want nothing to do with all of it. That's why I'm so against the Cullen's in my little town and I'm even the same with the pack though to a lesser extent.

"But on top of all that, you of course had to find your mate in a vampire and bring them back into my life, as if just gaining a mate wasn't enough to make me angry." Charlie commented.

Bella was spiteful at all this,"So I'm not even suppose to have a mate now? Am I suppose to be alone forever, is that what you want dad? Who said me finding my mate was ever about you?"

I didn't feel like it was my place to intervene, but I did sympathize with Charlie quite a bit, he was her father after all and it was hard for any father to see his daughter grow up and fall in love, but on top of that, it happened so suddenly. Plus the fact he'd had little luck with love himself and knew the crushing pain of losing it all. As for the vampire part...it was to be expected and to be honest, if I were in his shoes I'd take all this much worse I'm sure.

"It is so idiotic and petty of you to hold such prejudice against vampires dad, especially the Cullens. I hate to say it, but it is." Bella finished.

Charlie sighed, mentally admitting his daughter was right, but it was just so much to take in all at once - none of this was suppose to happen and certainly not yet, she was still so young. As for Bella herself, tears were flowing steadily and silent, over her cheeks and I couldn't take that, but I didn't know what to do with out upsetting Charlie again and restarting the whole event. I settled for rubbing her back and she leaned into me. The rest of the car ride was silent after that, but Charlie took of his lights once we got out of the traffic areas. He wasn't so angry anymore. I wonder what Bella was thinking...

* * *

I was surprised Charlie knew exactly where we lived, but then again he was the chief of police and had been what Bella is now. I wondered when he became it and how he became human once more, did he become human before we arrived? That would make the most sense.

Inside I could hear every ones thoughts as they listened to are arrival and waited. They all were bursting with questions and Alice had told them we were about to arrive seeing as she now couldn't see well, but she did see Charlie. Alice was exhausted and nervous, but eager as ever, Jasper was more vigilant, but also curious of coarse. Emmett was eager to see Bella again, he wanted a rematch, but that was definitely not happening as far as I'm concerned. He didn't really seem to get the bigger picture, that Bella was dangerous and in danger, but at least he already cared a lot for her. As for Rosalie...well, let's just say, Alice had foreseen her aggression towards Bella this time and had Emmett and Carlisle both keeping her in check while Jasper exhausted himself trying to cool the tip of her rage. Esme was so excited, but she was also concerned for Bella and eager to learn what she could do to help. Carlisle's dominant emotion was definitely curiosity, but he to was worried for my Bella.

Charlie came over and let me and Bella out, trying hard not to look at the two of us and get aggravated again, but he couldn't help but glance at are hands that were together as I lead Bella to the house.

"It's beautiful isn't it Ch-dad, truly a piece of art."Bella smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Charlie only grunted in response and mumbled a "Yeah, sure Bells."

Bella glanced down.

"It's okay love, he'll warm up to us, just give him a bit of time - it's a lot to take in."I reassured her softly, my voice to quite for Charlie to hear. Bella smiled and nodded looking up at me once again.

"I'm nervous to officially meet your family," she whispered back and I smiled warmly at her thoughts. I was glad she was officially meeting my family and I knew they already loved her with the exception of Rosalie, but, Rose is just Rose. "What if like don't like me, Edward?"

"I already know they do,"I returned, my mouth right next to her ear as I turned to her and stopped walking. Charlie chose then to check and see if we were following him to the door. "ethm," he coughed grumpily and shook his head as we pulled a part, his thoughts along the line of,'what am I going to do with the two of you.' Then, once he was satisfied he knocked on the door.

Esme was the one to answer and charlie couldn't help, but warm up to her kind and loving character,"Oh, Charlie Swan, it's so nice to meet you and Bella officially, I just know were going to enjoy each other's company and Bella is such an amazing girl from what I've seen so far. You must of taught her well."

I smiled at Esme as she guided him back in to our home.

"Is there anything I can do for you or get you to make you feel more at home?" I heard her ask as she led him over to the chair facing all my vampire family members. She smiled and winked at Bella as we entered, causing Bella to blush and wave slightly as she hid behind me just a bit and I smiled at that. This seemed perfect, even if their were troubles and secrets soon to be discussed. Bella seemed to be thinking the same thing I realized reviewing her recent actions and words. It was one of the many amazing qualities of my Bella, she could always make time to shed her worries and have wonderful moments between. She put all her trouble and worries all hold and was happy in this moment, even if she was shy and nervous.

I looked over to note who else was in the room here with us. I could already hear Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts up stairs as Emmett realized he couldn't leave his furious mate to go properly meet and talk to Bella, and Rosalie was even more furious at the fact she wasn't allowed down stair because she refused to calm down around Bella. I was slightly upset that Bella wouldn't see Bella as well now that I noticed. As for Carlisle, he was slowly walking down the stairs to come meet Charlie. As for Jasper and Alice, they were over in the corner waiting as well.

"Uh, no thanks, um,"Charlie began.

"Esme," My mother offered realizing he was at a loss.

"Esme," Charlie finished with a shy smile and slight blush.

"And I'm Carlisle,"My father offered his hand and Charlie shook it hesitantly.

"It's nice to meet you Doctor." Charlie returned with a nervous smile.

Carlisle chuckled,"You as well Chief." Carlisle turned to me and Bella, as was Esme already.

"It's nice to see you again Bella."He smiled,"This is our family, my wife Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett though they couldn't be here today, and lastly, Edward."

As Bella glanced over to Alice, Alice waved and Bella smiled eagerly - I know the will be great friends. Unfortunately I could tell that the news of Emmett and Rosalie's absence upset her, though she must of already known and Rosalie's name was a sore spot when it came to the comfort of Charlie in a house of vampires who were involved with his daughter's life so suddenly.

"It's nice to officially meet all of you and I'm so glad to be invited into such a lovely home," Bella smiled, stepping out from behind me.

"Oh dear, it's our pleasure, but thank you,"Esme replied and Carlisle smiled.

"So would you like to discuss matters now?"Bella asked nervous once more.

"Well are you hungry or anything, I want to know your comfortable first,"Esme pointed out. Bella smiled and blushed.

"I'm good, but do you have any bread or cracker by chance?" Bella asked bashfully. In the next second Esme was there with crackers and a slice of bread. Bella blushed as she took them and began nibbling on them. "Thank you."

"Anytime dear,"Esme smiled. Charlie also smiled though he'd been a bit startled by her speed.

"So are we to discuss matters here in the living room or somewhere else?"Charlie asked, ready to begin.

"Well, we could go to the dinning room, but if you would prefer here than yes,"Carlisle answered.

"Here is fine,"he replied. Then Alice and Jasper sat down on the couch way to quickly and Charlie jumped a bit, glaring at the two who quickly apologized. I led Bella over to the love seat next to it and Esme and Carlisle sat down next to Alice and Jasper on the couch. We were all facing Charlie in his chair and upstairs Emmett and Rose were listening.


	11. Chapter 11: All that Is

Charlie was obviously not comfortable with all the attention, not to mention we were all supernatural creatures.

"Well, I'm not the best at story telling so if you wanted some big, amazing, and intreaging story you should have asked Bella."He informed us

Bella, my love, blinked in shock at this, her head tilting in confusion as she spoke,"But I don't know anything yet and I'm not really that good of story teller, dad?"

Charlie chuckled at this,"Oh sweet heart, you don't even know it, but story telling is one of your many hidden talents. In fact, your as good at story telling as you are at seeing all the different little details in things." Now I was interested and I was glad to finally see the better side of Charlie. I wonder what Bella had told him.

"I don't remember telling you to many of my stories?"Bella pressed. At this Charlie's face reddened and he looked guilty.

"Well Bells...remember all those boring fishing trips I use to take you on,"Charlie offered a little saddened at the memory of her dislike of his hobbies. Bella nodded,"Well, you had nothing to do other than create these beautiful and crafty little tales..."Bella suddenly had a look of horror as her cheeks turned bright red,"And you wrote them down in that old general Billy got you? One day I accidentally stumbled upon it open and there it was, the most interesting story about a shark and a minnow in the lake. It was so, thoughtful and far beyond your years. I couldn't help myself and so I continued to read the stories in it, but what else could I do Bells, you would never tell me any and when I asked about what you were doing or you wrote in the generals you just said it you were recording thoughts to past time?"

In Charlie's mind I got a clear overview about what the Shark and minnow story was about. It was titled 'Ken to Visibility' and it had said, 'Dedicated to Mark Agan.' Someone once again that Charlie had never heard about. Why was his daughter so secretive and invasive, he'd thought, why did she always hide her troubles and such? I myself found this strange as well.

Anyways, the story was about a misplaced shark that bullied all the other fish and a minnow who fit in invisibly, but was an easy target to all the predators out there. This theme would have concerned Charlie if it hadn't been for how beautifully it had been written and the fact that it didn't sound as melancholy of a story as it was truly was because she'd used such light and peaceful wording. He now figured he may of overlooked the bigger meaning of the story and all her others.

I really wanted to read this story and all the others, wanting to get to the whole picture!

"Where's the journal now?"I asked a little to excitedly and before anyone could say a thing Bella shouted,"No, not gonna happened, Mister, it's bad enough Ch-my father read it, no one else will!"

I tried to sway her the way I usually did to others when I wanted something, but before I could begin, Charlie coughed and stated,"Perhaps we should get back to the point."He was trying to get Bella to forgive him, though I already knew she would, and also get me away from his daughter, he didn't like that I was pressuring her into letting me see. I sighed as Bella quickly nodded to him before I placed a longing full kiss on her forehead. I only wanted to be closer to her and know her better. Bella seemed to melt back into me and I was happy...for now, but I really wanted to see her journal. Maybe I could bribe her later?

"Anyways, as I was saying earlier, I can only give the basics of what Bella is now and a few other things, but mostly just the fact."Charlie started.

"Bella is a Supernatural hunter. Supernatural hunter were created to eliminate practically all threatening supernatural creatures such as vampires and moon children. It is even believed by some that we hunted dragons for a short period of time."

"Bella fazed at turning 17, as did I before her and all of our family line. Currently she can not age because of what she has become, but If she were to remain a supernatural hunter for to long, she'd get ill and start having supernatural attacks, but no worry, she still has about forty years or so before then. We get that way because we aren't aloud to have to much power and intelligence and those two elements grow every day of our life." Charlie said, but his mind held all the details he had yet to say, such as how it was the witch who made it this way in fear her creations may over power her if allowed so much strength and intelligence growth over time. I was seething at that information as Charlie thought of the ways this was done.

"Once a supernatural hunter has developed illness at this time when the law is taking over, they either die or shed there skin, or rather, power I suppose. But even after they do that, the illness they may of gotten stays with them and they are weakened. For example, if one supernatural hunter developed cancer before shedding his power, he would still have cancer once he shed it and be as ill as he was as a supernatural hunter, now he'd just have a chance to fight it and live."

"We are very cat like, are lower half's bones shift and reform to resemble a cat's lower skeleton and in order to do this are muscles and skin are extremely thick and stretchy. Some of the supernaturals hunters have thinner skin and muscles and this make them struggle more with it, it is a very painful and hard change that takes a bit of getting use to, especially for newborns and yes we use that term too." Me and Charlie happened to both be thinking about Bella as he explained all this, but I knew a bit more then he did on her shifting specifically.

Bella's skin was extremely thin and pale for her kinds, and she didn't have too much muscle or fat. This meant it was likely harder and more painful for her to change than it was for most, but where Charlie was purely sad for what his daughter had to go through, I was reviewing things.

Bella had said to me just a day or so ago when I asked if her bones shifting was painful, she'd said'it is, but to me, it's worth it' so honestly. I also remembered how natural and easy she seemed to transform.

Charlie shook his head and continued,"Some are naturals, even those who find it the most unbearable."

"Other than are form, we have claws that can be brown, black, or white depending on health strength and character. Brown means lack of health, while Black and white have more to do with character. White often symbolizes the sharpest and swiftest of strikes, it's very skilled and more of an artistic way for lack of better words. Black usually means deepest digging of daggers, often thought to be more blood or rather, flesh thirsty and is more of a killers way. The claws usually aren't all one color, but a mixture of colors, it's rarer to find a pure one, especially white," Bella's claws were white, I thought with pride, but why wouldn't they be, she was so perfect, sweet, and innocent.

"After that comes are fangs that are always white or a bit yellowish, they are really over sized, but we can retract them at will and it's not exactly natural for supernatural hunters to have them all the way out unless we are hunting."Charlie was suddenly reluctant to give out so much information."When relaxed or at peace the hunters are sometimes known to show them, but they are usually not fully out even then because when they are full length, they don't fit in are mouths."

"Last, but not least, there is are eyes which constantly shift when in our natural state or around danger, but I'm sure you know all about those or will learn soon. We have five hidden tattoo's that describe us, mark us, and control us."

Suddenly Charlie looked to Bella,"The witch should be able to hear everything and see everything you say if you let her Bella, but only if you let her use the tattoo and powers."

Bella nodded at this,"I know. I've temporarily shielded all my connections, it makes me a bit dozier and makes it a bit harder to use my powers, but it's not to bad."

"Your able to use your shield so well already?"Charlie wondered amazed, _no shield has ever been that strong so early among our kind, this is bad, I shouldn't be proud, this means the witch will be hardest on her, she'll be angry, possibly angry enough that Bella won't even be able to last three years as a supernatural hunter!_ My grip tightened on Bella and I held back a growl, that was not good, but even I couldn't help, but be proud and amazed by my loves abilities and strength.

Bella nodded in answer.

Charlie shook his head,"That would be an easy way to temporarily keep her out, but it soaks up a lot of your energy, you should probably work on cutting the connection before that."

"Cutting the connection?"Bella asked.

"It means to gain complete control of yourself without her influence rather than simply shielding her out,"Charlie stated.

"Hasn't Bella already defied her with me, Rose, and all of us already?"I asked.

"Yes, she deified the witch, but she didn't completely cut her off, when Bella can be around other unknown supernaturals without her eyes filling with red, the she'll of completely cut the witch off. It took me over three years to master that, but seeing as how strong you appear to be, it may only take you a year or less."Charlie explained. What Charlie didn't say was that seeing as how Bella was adapting and strengthening to all her powers, it would be necessary for her to do this before the witch managed to attack threw her shield being angry. Also she had to cut the witch off as quickly as possible, leaving no time in between because if she did, the witch would harm her. I couldn't help, but tuck Bella into my chest and hold her tightly to me.

"Anyways, supernatural hunter's have paralyzing venom in their blood and can use it when they bite as well. This doesn't always mean we are venomous. Also, are claws have been known to leave a lingering sting. Are blood is extra sweet because of our power and also to drawl creatures in." Charlie continued.

"Like vampires we drink blood, but only animal blood, human blood repulses us and makes us sick usually due to the witch. We feed more than vampires, but eat less than humans. We don't like cooked meat at all, but love raw meat every once and all, usually are favorite tends to be fish." Charlie commented.

"Fish!?"Bella squeaked,"I've never had raw fish, but of coarse it would be fish that my kind preferred, something I've never cared to much before."Bella stated in shock and every one laughed, especially Charlie.

"Yes fish,"Charlie agreed,"Perhaps that's why I love fishing so much even now."

"Anyways, supernatural hunters have been known to be addicted to raw cow meat and there are many stories of them going into a possessed dozy like state. Where vampires fall victim to blood, supernatural hunters often fall victim to raw beef for some reason."

As he said this, Bella's face became cherry red and she seem to be in a memory,"Yeah, I know, my fifth day of being a supernatural hunter, mom finally let me be a bit and I tried to cook some stake, let's just say it was unpleasant surprise for Renee. Luckily I've gotten that under control a bit more now and days"

"That's good because in the past, when we had been exposed, cow meat was set out as a lure to catch and kill are kind, but that's less of a threat now in days."Charlie replied, mentally imagining the scenarios.

"Why cow meat? Is it the same with any other meats or foods?" Jasper asked.

Charlie stiffened, turned and glared, but as Jasper sent a calming wave he replied,"I suppose it's part of the witch-y world, like lamb meat is typically a well known powerful resurrection tool. Honestly I don't know, but yes, cow meat is the only meat we are addicted to, but oddly enough we have no ergs to kill or hunt cows, even if they are bleeding, ill, or wounded. We have very little recognition towards them and the meat. We only notice and like the meat when it's no longer part of the cow."

"As for other animals, like lamb, we find them tasty, but we are willing to hunt them and have no issue with them. Some animals we don't hunt are mountain lions or lioness in general, though we do hunt tigers, jaguars, and leopards. Cheetah doesn't taste good from what I've heard. We've never hunted penguins, seals, or polar bears. We've been known to take down giraffes in Africa, but only when grouped together. Never taken down an elephant. Kangaroos are simply repulsive, so are platypuses. We don't hunt Tasmanian devils like we don't hunt cattle. We have been known to like badgers, but others find the meat to taste rancid. Usually only the younger inexperienced or simply hungry for meet hunt rabbits and when hungry we have been know to pick of rodents. We don't like bear meat."Charlie rambled thoughtfully.

"Meat heals us, and we love the hunt, but usually are appetite for it is very small and so we only take a single bite out of each meal, unless it's raw beef, we can eat a lot more of it, about a half a pound. When we are hungry for meat, we chase usually go for dear, lamb, or vegetarian animals medium sized. Young was are usually very meat hungry, they can eat two whole rabbits each week at first, sometimes even three."

"Human food is necessary to keep us going, the animal blood and meat only supports are supernatural side. Supernatural hunters only require one to two short meals a day, with no snacks between, unless mouse meat or blood counts. They suffer nothing if they skip a meal, or don't have anything, but blood for a few days as well."

"So you already know we don't eat meat, but we have been known to prefer dairy products, vegetables or fruit, and occasional grains. Are diet changes a lot from human to supernatural hunter."

"Definitely,"Bella agreed, nodding enthusiastically. It was then I realized she hadn't eaten for a long time now. No wonder she'd wanted those crackers. Esme smiled and everyone laughed at Bella's enthusiasm.

"Supernaturals heal quickly and are often willing to bleed without compliant, I suppose the pain we are put under makes us think little of physical injury. If a bone were to break we'd still fight and it would heal within a few minutes usually, but not all of us are natural healers,"Bella nodded as Charlie said this.

"We aren't able to be seen by doctors because though are blood can be be nearly normal when are supernatural side isn't working, looked at by skilled eyes it can be detected as different and our bone structures are completely inhuman looking. On top of that, are skin is and mussels can also appear weird when studied." Charlie pointed."Are skills include super supernatural speed when shifted, faster than vampires typically, usually faster than wolves."

"I'm not,"Bella sighed, I quickly pat her back,"Though I am faster than anything when in trees."She smiled again.

"Yep,"I agreed.

"Well that's good then,"Charlie beamed,"But in the desert you wouldn't be to well of against creatures."he frowned.

"Yes, we are known to be amazing climbers and runners. We are also good at navigating and getting through obsticals, such as burning houses. We aren't fire proof, but we fair way better than most against fires, especially since some say we fought against dragons in ancient times. Most of us are known to be unskilled at swimming, and it's rare we like water, but as said earlier, we love fish and love to fish."Charlie stated, but all of us other than Bella were shocked by the dragon statement.

"Maybe I'll give fishing a try sometime,"Bella offered. Meanwhile my family were still wondering about the dragon comment, but kept silent for now.

"Are species is ancient, and controlled and created by what we call as the shadow witch. We known there were five originals, but we don't know for sure the story since the witch holds information to keep us in check. We have theorized that she was once a familiar witch, familiars being any magical animal that serves humans, not like the Quilitine wolves who defend them, but more as in like animal slaves. The five originals were likely five familiar spirited cat's that she changed using black magic. We don't know why, and there are to many theories on that to begin, but the point is she hated supernaturals."Charlie told us.

"The rules to us were that we could only change back to human once we had children. Those children would change into supernatural hunters once they reached the age at which there parents had changed, unless their parents's remained a supernatural hunter till the child passed that age or they were to weak."Charlie finished his informative speech. Bella frowned at this, not understanding he hadn't been talking about her specifically. He began to start on his own personal tale,"As I told Edward and Bella earlier, I grew up with the quilitine and knew of there legends of protectors, I was also ambitious and prideful as a young one. When I turned at 17, on September 13-"

"September 13?"Bella questioned,"That's my birthday?"

Charlie half smiled at this,"Well Bella, we descended from the original of 17, one of the younger ones, but the actual day was September 13, your birthday. That possibly makes you have a higher status and natural at being a supernatural hunter."

"Anyways, I was very excited once the horror and fear faded, I didn't even care about the pain. I was eager to learn and obey everything till I got a bit cocky and decided I didn't need any stupid witch telling me what to do. It wasn't till later after I'd cooled down I realized that she was being controlling and was truly evil and possessive. So I rebelled from her after a year and a half or so. One year it took to cut the connection and for about two years I acted as my own force, killing all the creatures I'd been taught to in the sense of false glory. Then I realized I didn't feel right being a killer and I was doing what the witch wanted me to do. Since I'd cut off the connection already, it didn't take long for me to return to human, but it was painful. I figured that since I cut my connection completely to her and was no longer a supernatural hunter Bella wouldn't inherit it, but I guess I was naive and wrong." Charlie suddenly seemed exhausted at this and sighed.

"Is that why she says I'm the daughter of the one that got away?"Bella asked and Charlie nodded sadly.

"Would you tell me what you've been through?"Charlie asked.

"It would be very helpful on keeping us on the same page Bella and thank you so much Charlie for sharing all that information with all of us."Carlisle added.

"Okay,"Bella said shyly, and I pulled her onto my lap, rubbing her side as I kissed her hair, showing her my support, not that Charlie appreciated that.

"Well, mom had a medium sized party going on my birthday and I got sick, at first she thought I'd got my hands on something I shouldn't of, but when I started coughing up blood she realized that wasn't the case and sent me to the emergency room. Luckily few people saw and what they did see, they denied. Then I met the witch and she explained a bit. The people believed I'd had a stroke or heart attack or something else and the witch, but the witch told me it was simply due to my body reforming and the fact I was...made weaker."Bella scowled at her hesitant last words, I could tell she had bad memories about that."but she called me her prized possession and said I was a natural and soon to be the strongest and best. I guess that means she will be extremely displeased with me going against her."

"Anyways, Renee was really protective for a while and I couldn't keep from her I wasn't human for long, in fact, she'd known all a long since my birthday, and it was pretty obvious at first. We didn't talk till the witch 'kindly' gave up some knowledge about how I'd become what I am because it was in my blood line. Renee didn't know anything, but I found that this only added to the reasons I had to move to Forks, in fact, it kind of was the main decision making one. By the time I arrived in Forks I had most things uncontrolled and was still being trained, but when I detected the Cullen's, she wanted me to go to work and told me I was suppose to exterminate all of you, but I didn't want that and refused. She's been desperate to control me since then, but you already know all that's happened since then I'm sure,"Bella smiled shyly,"I suppose I finally gave in when she threatened to call all her other cats to attack all of you,"Bella looked down,"I'm still scared to endanger your family by being here, but I figured you all deserved to be well informed and we needed to get things properly sorted and thought out seeing as I'm mated to Edward and this means it is unhealthy to be parted so intently, but also I can't have him around me when I let the witch take over and am not sure how well I can fair with what she request of me in order to keep all of you safe. Of coarse I will do whatever is needed if I must though."

"And I think Rosalie and Emmett deserve a say in this too,"Bella finished hesitantly.


End file.
